Los sentimientos más profundos
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: Nadie puede ocultar sus sentimientos eternamente, sobre todo cuando el pasado surge ante ti. El odio, el rencor, la culpa, el miedo...salen a flote para superarlos de una vez o hundirte definitivamente.GojyoSanzo
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: los personajes no me pertenecen y to eso.**

**Gracias a lady-gojyo que dejó su opinión en "Una venganza especial". Me gusta que opinéis sobre las historias pero me gustaría aclarar una cosa; ese fic estaba hecho para ser un guiño a Sanzo y Gojyo, algo ligero y sin complicaciones, para divertirte un rato leyéndolo. PUBLICIDAD- Si quieres acción lee "Una nueva compañera", que aunque al principio parece poca cosa, los primeros capítulos son un poco como una introducción, más adelante hay batallas emocionantes, y amor-FIN PUBLICIDAD**

**Por cierto, gracias a Sha Shiori por leer toda esa historia y por comentarla tan apasionadamente, me ENCANTAN, ya tengo en la estantería el Oscar, jeje.**

**Bueno y por último gracias a mi amiga Elena por leer siempre todo lo que escribo y por sus maravillosas "críticas constructivas", me río muchísimo con ellas. Este fic va pa tí. ¡VAYA QUE SÍ! ;)**

* * *

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, así como el sudor recorría su torso desnudo. Otra vez el mismo sueño, la muerte de su maestro. Otra vez la culpa, la impotencia, en definitiva, el martirio que lo atormentaba día y noche.

De día lo podía controlar, el sentimiento estaba ahí, no desaparecía, pero estaba como adormecido, aletargado. Lo soportaba gracias a sus tres compañeros, sus continuas discusiones y las peleas con los demonios recluían ese sentimiento hasta lo más hondo de su ser; pero de noche… La noche alimentaba ese pesar, que crecía hasta ser más grande que él y en sus sueños era un depredador con un solo objetivo, corroerlo por dentro hasta destruirlo.

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño. Se echó agua en la cara para despejarse y se miró al espejo.

"Eres patético. Si tu maestro te viera renegaría de ti." Parecía que le decía su reflejo, grandes ojeras y restos del llanto que se habían hecho con él.

Con rabia arrojó agua al espejo y salió de allí. Se sentó en la cama, y se quedó mirando las estrellas con la frente apoyada en el cristal. Su cara demacrada reflejaba la profunda tristeza que sentía en su interior y la impotencia de superar el error de años atrás.

-Maestro…

A las 7 de la mañana un suave golpe se oyó en la puerta.

-¿Sanzo?

Al no obtener respuesta, giró el picaporte y una cabeza pelirroja apareció.

Gojyo pensaba que el rubio estaría dormido o que, como muchas otras veces, no contestaba. Pero al ver la escena que tenía delante, el buen humor con el que se había levantado se esfumó.

-Sanzo.

Éste no se giró. Seguía en la misma postura en la que se había quedado al volver a la cama.

Gojyo no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar pegado al borde de la cama.

-Sanzo¿estás bien?

Seguía sin contestar.

El pelirrojo se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿qué bicho le había picado? Pensaba en el día anterior. No habían tenido ningún encuentro distinto de los habituales. Su comportamiento había sido el de todos los días, no entendía el por qué de este repentino cambio, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo. No soportaba verlo en este estado, prefería que le gritase y le pegase a que estuviera de esta manera, muerto en vida.

Acercó su mano al rubio y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro, Sanzo se revolvió y con un manotazo la apartó.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con aire molesto.

Gojyo retrocedió unos pasos y dándose la vuelta le informó.

-El desayuno ya está listo.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, con la rabia de haber sido excluido una vez más, con la tristeza de verlo así, solo y desesperado.

Sanzo miró la puerta y suspirando pesadamente bajó la mirada.

-Maestro…

-¿Has avisado a Sanzo?-preguntó Hakkai al recién llegado.

-Sí.

La actitud de su amigo le preocupó.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Sin dejar de mirar su plato, Gojyo contestó.

-No.

Ante el hermetismo de Gojyo, Hakkai optó por no decir nada más acerca de Sanzo.

A los cinco minutos el monje apareció por la puerta. Todos levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

-Nos vamos.-dijo pasando de largo de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta que daba a recepción.

Los tres se miraron con sorpresa.

-Pero… ¡Sanzo!

Hakkai corrió detrás de él.

-Pero si ni siquiera has desayunado. Venga, vamos al comedor y te tomas algo. Todavía es temprano.

Sanzo lo miró y con un tono que no admitía réplica contestó.

-Nos vamos. Recoged vuestras cosas. En dos minutos quiero estar de camino.

Y se marchó dejando a un estupefacto Hakkai sin saber qué hacer.

Como había ordenado, a los dos minutos ya estaban todos montados en el jeep y dispuestos para seguir su trayecto.

Nadie habló durante largo rato. Sanzo sumido en sus pensamientos, Gojyo en los suyos y Goku y Hakkai sin querer decir nada por miedo a la respuesta del monje. Al final Hakkai, tomando aire, se decidió a hablar.

-Pues…parece que hoy hará buen tiempo¿no?

Ni siquiera lo miraron. Goku fue el único que intentó seguir la conversación.

-Ehm…pues sí.-No sabiendo qué más decir acerca del tiempo, escogió su tema favorito.

-Hakkai¿qué vamos a comer hoy?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del aludido.

-Lo que tú quieras Goku. Podemos…

-Para.-lo interrumpió Sanzo.

Hakkai lo miró y su preocupación creció aún más. El rubio estaba muy pálido.

-Sanzo¿qué pasa?

-¡Que pares he dicho!

El jeep se detuvo inmediatamente y el monje bajó torpemente del coche, se alejó unos metros hasta que se encogió y sujetándose el estómago vomitó en el suelo.

-¡SANZO!

Los otros tres bajaron corriendo y se acercaron al rubio que seguía doblado y con espasmos debidos a las arcadas.

Gojyo lo cogió del brazo para sujetarlo y con la mano le apartó el pelo de la frente. Cuando tocó al rubio notó un intenso calor.

-¡Sanzo, estás ardiendo!

Hakkai puso su mano en la frente de Sanzo.

-Sanzo¿por qué no has dicho que te encontrabas mal?

Con dificultad el monje se incorporó, lo miró con ojos febriles y lo único que acertó a decir fue un débil -¡Cállate!-antes de desmayarse.

-¡Sanzo!

Gojyo cogió al monje antes de que cayera y lo sujetó por la cintura. La cabeza de Sanzo descansaba en su pecho.

-Vámonos. Hay que llevarlo a un médico.-Hakkai se apresuró a montarse en el coche pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

_-Me temo que tendréis que esperar un poco. Primero os toca luchar contra nosotros._

Los tres se giraron y vieron a un numeroso grupo de demonios aparecer por detrás de una pequeña colina.

-Mierda. No podían llegar en mejor momento.-resopló Gojyo sosteniendo el peso muerto de su compañero.

Goku hizo aparecer su arma y se colocó delante del pelirrojo y con una expresión seria le dijo:

-Gojyo, cuida de él y llévalo al jeep. Yo me encargo de ellos.-y volviendo a recobrar su aire infantil, añadió con una gran sonrisa-pero luego vuelve, no te escaquees.

Asombrado por las palabras tan maduras del chico, Gojyo se quedó un segundo sin habla, pero enseguida volvió en sí y le contestó:

-Claro que no. Sabes que a mí me gusta repartir como al que más.

Ayudado por Hakkai, quien había vuelto del jeep en vista de lo que se les venía encima, dejaron a Sanzo apoyado en el costado del coche más alejado del grupo de demonios.

-Bueno Sanzo, no te vayas sin nosotros.-bromeó Gojyo al incorporarse.

-Gojyo, por Dios.-le reprochó Hakkai encaminándose hacia los intrusos.

Cuando el de ojos verdes se había alejado lo suficiente, se agachó y le dijo al oído:

-Espéranos.

-GOJYO¿QUÉ HACES? MIRA QUE ME LOS CARGO YO A TODOS.-gritó Goku mientras daba palos a diestro y siniestro.

Gojyo sonrió y se volvió hacia el castaño de ojos dorados.

-MALDITO MONO, DÉJAME ALGUNO.

Invocando su arma corrió al lado de sus compañeros.

-Ya estoy yo aquí. No tenéis de qué preocuparos chicos.

Goku y Hakkai lo miraron.

-¿Quién está preocupado por estos?-le dijo Goku. Y para demostrarlo derribó al demonio que venía hacia él sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-JA. Eso no es nada.-le replicó Gojyo.

Cerró los ojos y blandiendo su arma se deshizo de tres demonios a la vez.

-¿Qué? Celoso¿verdad?-inquirió con chulería.

-¿Celoso? Ahora vas a ver quien…

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el tonto y acabar cuando antes¿Tengo que recordaros que Sanzo está enfermo?-les reprochó Hakkai un poco harto de sus jueguecitos.

Los otros dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

"Si es que son como dos niños pequeños" pensó Hakkai al ver la reacción de los otros.

La competición acabó y siguieron luchando seriamente, pero sin dejar de disfrutar de la pelea.

Al cabo de unos minutos el grupo de demonios había sido exterminado, dejando sólo un sangriento escenario con tres protagonistas en el centro.

-Bueno. Ahora sí que es momento de irse.-dijo Hakkai con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se apresuraron a ir al lugar donde habían dejado a Sanzo.

Cuando llegaron el monje estaba despierto. Intentaba en vano levantarse y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

-¡Sanzo!

Corrieron a ayudarlo. Lo levantaron y apoyado en la puerta del jeep seguía desvariando.

-Tengo…tengo que ir.

-Sanzo, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco? Tenemos que llevarte a un médico. Tienes mucha fiebre.-intentaba razonar con él Hakkai.

-No. Tengo que ayudarle… es mi culpa…Maestro…-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que dejaron a sus compañeros atónitos.

-Sanzo…-Gojyo no podía creerlo. El hombre que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, que parecía duro, fuerte como una roca, inquebrantable como una montaña…ahí estaba, mostrando sus más profundos sentimientos, sin duda a causa de la alta fiebre, llorando desconsoladamente, intentando ayudar a su maestro al que creía que había fallado.

-Tengo...que ir…tengo que…-la voz se le fue apagando hasta que cerró los ojos y volvió a caer desmayado a los brazos de Gojyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero que os guste.**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Incluso ese leve movimiento le incomodaba sobremanera. Vio el techo de una habitación. Giró la cabeza y tuvo que entornar los ojos ante la avalancha de luz. Desde la ventana se veía el limpio y claro día. Un cielo de un azul precioso. Sin nubes que mancharan la inmensidad de ese cielo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se sorprendió al oír aquella voz.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y allí, sentado en una silla, con cara de haber dormido mal y una sonrisa de alivio, estaba Goku.

Miró más allá del pequeño. Sólo una puerta marrón que, supuso, daba al pasillo.

Goku siguió su mirada y sonrió.

-Hakkai está de compras y Gojyo durmiendo, insistió en pasar la noche contigo.

Los ojos del joven monje se abrieron con sorpresa. Volvió a mirar al techo. Definitivamente la cabeza lo iba a matar.

Se incorporó y cuando intentó quitarse las mantas de encima, Goku lo detuvo.

-¡Ey¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Sanzo lo miró ceñudo.

-Me duele la cabeza. Voy a tomarme algo.

Goku meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

-¿Para qué te crees que estoy yo aquí?

Sanzo, renegando, accedió a estarse en la cama, pero sentado.

Goku se levantó y llenó un vaso de agua en el lavabo del baño que había en la habitación. Se acercó a la mesilla y cogió una de las muchas cajas que allí estaban.

-Toma.-dijo tendiéndole una pastilla y el vaso.

La puerta se abrió, y dio paso a un sonriente Hakkai cargado de bolsas.

-Bien. Veo que te has despertado. ¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó dejando toda su carga en la mesa que había al fondo.

-Bien.-respondió escueto Sanzo.

Hakkai sonrió. Al menos había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Se acercó a tocarle la frente para ver si seguía con fiebre. Ante el movimiento del otro, Sanzo se apartó hacia un lado.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Jajaja. Sanzo, tranquilo. Sólo intento ver si tienes fiebre.

Sanzo arqueó una ceja y colocó su mano en su frente.

Meditó unos segundos y dijo convencido.

-No tengo fiebre.

Hakkai sonrió ampliamente.

-Vale. Lo que tú quieras. Pero tómate las pastillas que ha dicho el médico.

-Pero¿qué jaleo me traéis?-preguntó Gojyo haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Hombre, el que faltaba.-le saludó Goku.

-¿Cómo está nuestro Sanzo-chan?-preguntó Gojyo con la voz con la que se le habla a un niño.

Sanzo lo miró con odio y le respondió:

-En cuanto me dejen levantarme, Sanzo-chan no sé cómo va a estar, pero Gojyo-kun estará muerto.

Gojyo se rió con ganas. Al fin el Sanzo de siempre estaba otra vez de vuelta.

Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato. Goku y Gojyo sentados en sillas al lado de la cama de Sanzo, éste dentro de la cama y apoyado contra el cabecero y Hakkai en un pequeño fuego que había al fondo, cocinando. No hablaron de nada en concreto, pero para todos fue la mejor conversación de toda su vida.

La cara de Sanzo había perdido todo rastro de tristeza y tenía mejor color y aunque en su interior todo fuera como siempre, no dejaba que eso traspasase hasta el exterior, no quería que sus amigos se preocupasen por algo que sólo le concernía a él. Escuchaba a los otros y discutía de vez en cuando alguna tontería, o tenía que hacer uso de su abanico, ya que la pistola la habían alejado demasiado, "por su salud" habían dicho.

Los otros veían contentos cómo el monje se había recuperado. Nadie había mencionado nada sobre lo que Sanzo había dicho o hecho cuando estaba con fiebre. Suponían que él no se acordaba y creían que era mejor dejarlo así.

Cuando la comida estuvo hecha, todos se sentaron a la mesa. Hakkai había insistido en que Sanzo se quedara en la cama y comiera allí, pero el testarudo monje lo amenazó con el abanico y al final el de ojos verdes accedió a que se levantara.

-Sanzo, deberías comer un poco más.-le dijo Hakkai al ver que el otro retiraba un poco el plato.

-No quiero más.

-No importa yo me lo comeré.-dijo Goku con una cara de inmensa alegría.

-Míralo, siempre sacrificándose por los demás. Es un santo.-se burló Gojyo.

-Déjame. Si no quiere más no vamos a tirarla.-le contestó Goku cogiendo el plato de Sanzo.

Hakkai se le adelantó y le arrebató el plato de las manos.

-Goku, deja su plato. Sanzo tiene que comer algo más. Ha estado muy débil y necesita reponerse.-intervino con autoridad.

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y asintió. Sabía que su querido monje debía comer, pero en cuestiones de comida a veces se olvidaba de todo y de todos.

-Hakkai, no voy a comer más.

Y diciendo esto Sanzo se levantó, cogió el periódico y sus gafas, y sentándose en la cama comenzó a leer. Sin darle oportunidad a nadie de réplica.

Hakkai se quedó con el plato en la mano. Gojyo lo miró y sintió lástima de él. Sólo pretendía que el otro se recuperara lo antes posible, pero no había nada que hacer cuando el monje se ponía terco.

Gojyo cogió el plato y se lo tendió a Goku.

-Toma. Ya puedes comer.

Éste miró el plato y a Sanzo.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Incluso Sanzo levantó la vista del periódico ante las palabras del menor.

Al notar las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros clavadas en él, sonrió y rascándose la cabeza añadió:

-Tal vez luego…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que os guste, hay algunos toques de humor ya que en el próximo van a tener que sufrir, al menos aquí los dejaba campar a sus anchas, jeje.**

**Gracias a lady-gojyo por su comentario, me ha gustado mucho, y estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia. No había pensado en lemon, pero ahora que lo dices, estaría bien, pero si hago, será al final. Por cierto¿¿¿¿dónde está tu historia:( **

**Ya sé que es un coñazo ir dejando comentarios, pero no sabéis lo feliz q soy cuando veo uno, sea bueno o malo, al menos demuestra que alguien ha leído tu historia. Por favor, dejad alguno, ya que os lo leéis, decir lo que a uno le parece está bien. **

**Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee esta historia (aunq no deje comentario ;p ) **

* * *

Llegó la noche y decidieron dar un pequeño paseo. Sanzo estaba harto de estar encerrado y los había amenazado con salir él solo, así que optaron por dar todos una vuelta por el concurrido pueblo.

Cenaron en un pequeño restaurante. Hakkai siguió quejándose acerca de lo que Sanzo comía pero al final lo dio por imposible y dejó al monje a su aire.

Salieron del restaurante ya entrada la noche.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir.-dijo Hakkai.

-Mañana a las ocho nos vamos.-les informó Sanzo.

-Pfff, pero si es tardísimo. No voy a poder dormir ni diez horas.-replicó Goku con cara de fastidio.

-Serás burro. Ya dormirás en el viaje.-le reprochó Gojyo.

Y mientras Goku y Gojyo se peleaban, Hakkai se adelantó con Sanzo y le preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien para irnos?

Sanzo lo miró.

-'Ch. Estoy perfectamente.

-Baaaaka. No sabes hacer otra cosa que comer y dormir.-seguía discutiendo Gojyo.

-¡Erokappa! Claro que sé hacer más cosas. –respondió Goku.

Una venita se iba hinchando en la frente de Sanzo.

-Chicos, ya vale.-intentaba tranquilizarlos Hakkai al ver a Sanzo cabrearse.

-¡Bakasaru!

-¡Erokappa!

-¡Bakasaru bakasaru!

-¡Erokappa erokappa!

Un abanico de papel surgió de la nada para impactar contra la cabeza de ambos con fuerza.

-¡Callaos!

-Os lo dije.-les reprochó Hakkai.

-Sabelotodo.-murmuraron a la vez Gojyo y Goku mientras se palpaban las cabezas doloridas.

Llegaron a la posada y todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sanzo. Cuando éste llegó, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero tres pares de manos se lo impidieron.

Con cara enfadada Sanzo abrió la puerta de par en par.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Darte las buenas noches, Sanzo-chan.-le contestó Gojyo sonriendo.

-Hm. Adiós.-contestó el monje volviendo a intentar cerrar la puerta.

Otra vez la detuvieron.

-¿Necesitas algo, Sanzo?-esta vez fue Hakkai el que habló.

-¡NO!

Y de un golpe cerró la puerta.

-Parece que está mucho mejor.-opinó Goku.

-Sí. Eso parece.

-Bueno es momento de dormir. Buenas noches.-se despidió Hakkai con una sonrisa y entrando a la habitación contigua.

-Buenas noches, Hakkai.-miró a Goku -Buenas noches, mono.-y volviéndose hacia la puerta, dijo en voz más alta.-Que duermas bien, Sanzo-kun.

Por respuesta recibió lo que supuso era un zapato lanzado contra la puerta.

Al día siguiente, a las siete ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Desayunando, unos más que otros.

-Sanzo¿seguro que sólo quieres un café?

-Sí.

"Por intentarlo…" pensó Hakkai resignado.

Hakkai sacó el mapa y él y Sanzo se pusieron a discutir la mejor ruta. Goku desayunaba en abundancia, "por si acaso no podemos comer en tres horas", se había excusado tras pedir siete clases de bollos distintos. Y Gojyo miraba con curiosidad al rubio. Desde que se había despertado el día anterior no había demostrado ningún tipo de decaimiento ni debilidad. No es que pensara que llorar o sentir pena fuera debilidad, pero eso era lo que suponía que creía el monje. Todo seguía como siempre¡incluso les había pegado con el abanico! Aunque Gojyo presentía que el monje les ocultaba lo que realmente sentía, soledad, culpa y miedo.

Se había quedado tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que se había olvidado de apartar la vista del monje. Sanzo, dándose cuenta, se giró hacia él y le inquirió:

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Gojyo, que tenía la mirada perdida, la fijó en los ojos violetas del rubio y al final reaccionó:

-¿Eh?

-Que¿qué miras?

Un tono más oscuro de lo habitual apareció en su rostro, apartó la mirada con vergüenza y contestó:

-Nada.

Sanzo se quedó observándolo unos segundos más y después también retiró su mirada para volver a discutir la ruta con Hakkai.

Por fin estaban otra vez en la carretera. El siguiente pueblo no estaba muy lejos, llegarían al anochecer.

Comieron sentados a la sombra de unos árboles, cerca de un riachuelo donde Goku, al comer, se empeñó en meterse. Al final, casi todos acabaron capuzados.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaba Sanzo mientras corría detrás de Goku con los faldones de la túnica empapados y recogidos con una mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba el abanico preparado para caer en la cabeza del pequeño iluso.

-JAJAJAJA. Parece que vayas a ponerte a bailar el Can-Can.-se burló Gojyo, quien estaba metido hasta la cintura en un pequeño remanso del río.

-¡Después voy a por ti!-le gritó Sanzo mientras intentaba lanzarle una piedra a Goku, que se había subido a un árbol para evitar el castigo del monje.

-Jiji.- Hakkai era el único que no se había mojado. Estaba jugueteando con el pequeño dragón, mientras miraba la escena divertido.- Será mejor que os quitéis la ropa y la dejéis secar al sol, o cogeréis un resfriado.

Al cabo de casi una hora, el alegre conductor dijo:

-Bueno¡en marcha otra vez!

-Hm.-gruñó Sanzo mirando por el espejo, para al final hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al ver a los dos de atrás rascándose la cabeza con enfado.

Gojyo se dio cuenta de que el otro los miraba.

-No hacía falta que me dieras a mí también. Yo no soy el que te ha empujado al agua.

-Oye, que yo no lo he empujado. Me he tropezado y se ha caído.-contó Goku omitiendo algunos detalles.-Además, yo no he sido el que luego lo ha capuzado.

-Pero…

A Gojyo se le habían terminado las escusas.

-¿Ves? Os lo merecíais los dos.

Al fin llegaron a un pueblecito de no más de cien habitantes. Pararon primero en una posada, donde para asombro del grupo, tenían suficientes habitaciones para todos, un pequeño comedor y hasta una sala de estar común. Después salieron en busca de un restaurante o bar en el que poder comer algo.

-Este parece que está bien.-dijo Hakkai al ver por el ventanal el comedor del bar.

-Además tampoco hay donde elegir. Parece el único del pueblo.-añadió mordaz Sanzo.

-Mientras tengan comida, a mí me da igual.

Goku siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

Terminaron de cenar y llenos, se encaminaron hacia la posada.

-Al final hoy hemos terminado pronto. Si queréis podemos jugar una partida de majhong.-propuso Hakkai.

-Síiii.-gritó contento Goku.

-'Ch. Qué remedio.-accedió Sanzo. -Pero mañana a las ocho os quiero en…

La sangre se le heló al oír esa voz áspera y desagradable.

_-¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí¿verdad, Kouryu?_-la última palabra dicha con énfasis.

* * *

**oo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa!!**

**El misterio se resuelve¿quién llamaba a Sanzo de esa forma? lo sé, soy cruel, pero me encanta hacer sufrir al pobrecillo.**

**Espero q dejéis vuestras opiniones, que yo muy gustosa las contestaré.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

Los cuatro giraron la cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado.

Lo que vieron fue un monje, delgado y alto, escoltado por otros tres canónigos. Tenía la cara fina y estropeada. Parecía algo mayor que Sanzo, con la cabeza rapada, los dientes descolocados y una mirada tan fría que congelaría el mismo infierno.

Estaban a unos tres metros de Sanzo y los demás. No se acercaron, pero el cabecilla siguió hablando mientras los otros sonreían con chulería.

-¿Cómo te va la vida, Kouryu?

Goku, Gojyo y Hakkai miraron a Sanzo. Su cara seria no dejaba ver ninguna emoción.

-No sé quién eres.-le dijo con desdén.

El monje rió.

-¿Que no sabes quién soy?-y acercándose unos pasos añadió con voz desafiante.

-¿Tengo que recordártelo?

La cara de Sanzo cambió repentinamente, se reflejaba una gran tensión, la mandíbula rígida y los ojos entornados con odio. Su respiración se había agitado. Sus compañeros estaban desconcertados, no sabían quién era el nuevo monje, pero desde luego alguien a quien Sanzo no quería ver.

-No sé quién eres.-repitió el rubio con ira, con la intención de que el otro desistiese de su empeño.

Pero lejos de amedrentarse, el monje amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-Te refrescaré la memoria, niño del río. Somos tus amigos del templo de Kinzan, con los que jugabas y te divertías. ¿Recuerdas ahora?

A Sanzo le vinieron a la memoria todos los momentos con los cuatro. Las veces en las que le obligaban a hacer sus tareas, cuando le empujaban y le pegaban en el suelo, los momentos en los que se reían de él, en los que lo humillaban y sobre todo el momento en el que…

-Jajajaja, por tu cara veo que te acuerdas muy bien de nosotros. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que nos divertimos tanto?- miró a sus compañeros y todos rieron al recordarlo.- Con esa cara de niña, esa piel tan suave, ese cuerpo tan…

Un puñetazo cortó su discurso. Sanzo se había abalanzado contra él y ahora estaba encima de él propinándole puñetazos de rabia y rencor. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara como el agua corre por un río.

Todo había sido tan rápido que ninguno había podido reaccionar. Cuando vieron la cara ensangrentada del monje, y a Sanzo a horcajadas sobre él sin parar de golpearlo, corrieron a separarlo.

-¡Sanzo!

Gojyo y Hakkai, cada uno de un brazo, intentaban detenerlo y levantarlo.

-¡QUITÁDMELO DE ENCIMA¡ESTÁ LOCO!-gritaba el monje, que no atinaba a detener ningún puñetazo.

-¡Sanzo, por Dios¡PARA!-le gritaban Hakkai y Gojyo.

Sanzo se revolvió y se deshizo de sus agarres. Primero de Hakkai y luego de Gojyo. Ninguno intentó cogerlo otra vez, se habían quedado mudos al ver su cara, otra vez bañada en lágrimas.

Sanzo se levantó con rabia y apartando a sus amigos de un empujón, se encaminó rápidamente a la posada.

Se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba, hasta que una risa los devolvió a la realidad.

-Jajaja.-reía el monje mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre con la mano.-La puta se ha enfadado. A lo mejor no tuvo suficiente.

Otro puñetazo hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡SERÉIS HIJOS DE PUTA!- Gojyo se lanzó contra los demás.

-Gojyo, no sigas tú también.-Hakkai logró sujetarlo.-Vámonos. Creo que lo mejor es ir a ver a Sanzo.

Gojyo dejó de forcejear y con la cara desencajada se giró a los maltrechos monjes.

-Como os vuelva a ver os juro que os mato. No vais a tener tanta suerte como ahora.

Le dio una patada al que estaba en el suelo y siguió a sus amigos.

-¡Sanzo!-Hakkai golpeaba suavemente la puerta. -¡Sanzo, por favor abre!

Goku estaba a su lado, cabizbajo. No había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, pero por la reacción de todos, suponía que era algo muy malo.

Gojyo no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo. No podía estar quieto. Quería pegarle a algo o mejor a alguien. No podía creer lo que esos malditos habían dicho, pero por la transformación que había sufrido Sanzo, temía que era cierto. Al ver que Hakkai no tenía éxito, apoyó la frente en la puerta y dando un golpe fuerte con el puño gritó:

-¡SANZO, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO!

Hakkai lo cogió del brazo y agitó su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Vámonos. Mañana hablaremos.

No muy convencido, Gojyo siguió a los otros, escaleras abajo, no sin antes mirar por última vez la puerta tras la que se escondía el rubio.

Se sentaron en la pequeña sala en la planta baja de la posada. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de un disparo les hizo levantar la cabeza.

Los ojos abiertos con horror, los cuerpos agitándose de miedo, se miraron y los tres salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡SANZO!

* * *

**OO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, espero que os guste este capítulo, personalmente es uno de los que más me gustan, a lo mejor un poco OOC, pero...**

**Gracias a lady-gojyo por su comentario, fui un poco mala al dejarlo así, pero era el momento perfecto :p**

**Dejad vuestras opiniones, críticas, halagos, etc. Contestaré a todo.**

**A leer!**

* * *

-¡SANZO! 

Llegaron a la puerta y empezaron a golpearla.

-¡SANZO, ABRE!

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Hakkai y Gojyo golpeaban la puerta desesperados. Goku se había quedado unos pasos atrás, aterrado. Estaba muy asustado y temblaba descontroladamente, tenía los puños cerrados en torno a las mangas y daba pequeños tirones de ellas.

-¡Aparta!-dijo al fin Gojyo.

Hakkai se colocó al lado de Goku. Gojyo tomó impulso y de una patada abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba. Dándoles la espalda, apoyado en la pared y con la cabeza gacha. En la mano derecha tenía la pistola; la izquierda apoyada en la pared por encima de su cabeza.

La sangre brotaba desde la mano y bajaba hasta el suelo, tintando la blanca pared de un color carmesí.

El primero en entrar fue el pelirrojo. Impresionado por lo que veía se quedó estático, cerca de la puerta, sin poder pronunciar nada salvo…

-San…zo.

Hakkai apareció detrás de él. Ante la escena sólo pudo bajar la cabeza apenado.

-Deja que te cure eso.

Se acercó al monje que no se había movido de la pared. Sin llegar a rozarle, colocó sus manos alrededor de la de Sanzo y su energía comenzó a sanarlo.

-Después tendré que vendártelo.

Lo miraba pero no podía verle la cara. Mechones rubios la cubrían, ocultando cualquier expresión.

Goku no se había movido del pasillo. Aquella imagen, la sangre, la pistola…Todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza. Los monjes, la discusión, las lágrimas…Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si de pronto todo cobrase significado. Y…corrió. Corrió para librarse de aquel peso que le oprimía de manera tan cruel el pecho. Corrió para no ver al ser que más quería romperse de esa manera. Corrió porque no sabía de qué manera ayudarlo. Corrió para olvidarse de todo.

Hakkai vio al más joven echar a correr.

-¡Goku!

Miró a Sanzo. Seguía sin moverse. Su mano ya estaba casi curada, pero tenía que vendarla. Entonces miró a Gojyo.

-Gojyo, Goku…

Se calló. El pelirrojo no se había movido de su posición. Lo único que había cambiado era su rostro, dos solitarias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Hakkai cerró los ojos, suspiró y saliendo por la puerta dijo antes de cerrarla:

-Cuida de él.

Se quedaron los dos solos en la habitación. El silencio lo inundaba todo. Un silencio incómodo. De pronto algo empezó a moverse. Sanzo apoyaba la cabeza en la pared y poco a poco se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo. La sangre fue dejando su huella temblorosa conforme el monje descendía por el muro. Fue entonces cuando Gojyo reaccionó. Se acercó lentamente a Sanzo. Se arrodilló detrás de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Al notar que el otro no oponía resistencia, fue rodeándolo con sus brazos. Quería transmitirle su calor, su apoyo. Quería que supiese que él estaba allí para ayudarle.

Pequeños espasmos empezaron en el cuerpo del rubio. Un llanto silencioso que para ellos era un grito desesperado.

-Sshhh. Tranquilo.-le dijo suavemente Gojyo al oído del rubio.

Como un huracán, Sanzo se giró y con un brusco movimiento agarró al otro del cuello y se levantó.

-¿Tranquilo?

Sus ojos rojos de llanto e ira.

-Tranquilo dices. ¿Acaso sabes de lo que estás hablando?. ¿Sabes lo que se siente?. ¿SABES POR QUÉ ME HE DISPARADO?

Gojyo no dijo nada. Por supuesto que no sabía nada de eso. Lo único que sabía era lo que se sentía al ver al rubio sangrando, llorando y desesperado.

Sanzo mantenía su agarre, que había obligado a Gojyo a levantarse también y con cada palabra que decía, empujaba más y más a Gojyo, hasta que lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-¿Lo sabes?. ¿Sabes lo que es tener sentimientos que no puedes demostrar?. ¿Lo que es que día tras día, año tras año, tu cabeza te machaque con una muerte que no pudiste evitar?. ¿LO SABES?. ¿Lo…

Sin poder soportarlo más, se dejó caer contra el pecho de Gojyo y dejó que sus lágrimas brotasen libremente. Gojyo lo abrazó y dejó que ambos cayeran otra vez al suelo.

Apoyado en la pared, el rubio descansaba en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabello, y besaba suavemente su cabeza.

-Si…si me dejases que te ayudara. Si compartieses un poco de tu dolor, sería más fácil llevarlo.

Sanzo levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos que lo miraban con un brillo especial, unos ojos que desprendían calor.

-Quiero ayudarte. Y no quiero verte sufrir así. Si al menos me dejases ayudarte un poco, ya no sentirías tan solo y a mí no me importaría sufrir contigo.

Sanzo pareció meditarlo un momento, luego se incorporó, y los brazos de Gojyo se apartaron de él. El monje se levantó. Gojyo agachó la cabeza con tristeza, había estropeado un momento precioso entre los dos.

Una mano apareció delante de él. Alzó su mirada.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a vendarme o no?

Allí estaba el monje, la mano extendida hacia él y una expresión mucho más tranquila en su cara.

Gojyo sonrió y cogiendo esa mano contestó:

-Por supuesto.

Del pequeño baño de la habitación Gojyo salió cargado de vendas, gasas, alcohol, y un largo etcétera. Sanzo esperaba sentado en una silla, con el brazo de la herida apoyado en la mesa. Estaba cabizbajo y con aire de tristeza, por eso cuando Gojyo salió del baño intentó animarlo.

-Venga. Vas a tener la suerte de que te vende Sha Gojyo, el mejor enfermero del mundo.

Sanzo al verlo con tanto cachivache abrió los ojos sorprendido y al oír los adjetivos que se ponía arqueó una ceja.

-¿Dónde vas con eso? Sólo es un tiro en una mano, no me tienes que vendar todo el cuerpo.

Gojyo sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hay que hacerlo bien.

Dejó todas las cosas en la mesa y tomó asiento en una silla enfrente de Sanzo. Cogió unas gasas y yodo.

-Primero te desinfecto todo esto, que Hakkai no ha terminado de curarte y aún te sangra un poco.

Con cuidado cogió la mano de Sanzo y limpió toda la zona afectada.

-No duele¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo Sanzo ofendido.

-Jeje. Vale vale.

Dejó la gasa y cogió otra limpia. La colocó con suavidad encima de la herida y acto seguido empezó a vendarla.

-Tampoco te pases.-le dijo Sanzo al ver cómo ya estaba bien vendada y el otro seguía.

Gojyo hizo una mueca y cortó la venda para fijarla con un esparadrapo.

-Voilà. C'est fini.-y contempló su obra con orgullo.

Comenzó a recoger todo cuando la puerta se abrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! he actualizado prontito, eh? es q habrá algunos días de parón y mientras os dejo esto q espero q os guste mucho, ya q hay una escena q a mí me encanta(a ver si adivináis cuál es, jeje)**

**Muchísimas gracias a lady-gojyo por su comentario tan bonito, me alegra q t esté gustando, y sí, habrá lemon, pero al final, no hay q precipitar acontecimientos, primero voy a hacer sufrir un poquito más a esta gente¡me encanta! Por cierto yo misma he dejado un comentario para aclarar cosas, estoy muy agradecida a lady-gojyo por sus comentarios pero no quiero que nadie se ofenda y si tenían intención de dejar su opinión que ahora por eso no lo hagan.**

**Por cierto, he visto que en el capítulo anterior esta cosa me quitó algunas exclamaciones e interrogaciones, lo siento, ahora creo q está todo bien, después de revisarlo mil veces, en fin, todo sea porq quede bien.**

**Espero que disfrutéis y q paséis un feliz fin de semana porq yo eso es lo que pretendo hacer :) (madre mía, q rollo he soltao)**

* * *

Hakkai parecía algo fatigado, correr detrás de Goku no era fácil. Abrió la puerta y vio a Gojyo y Sanzo mirándolo. El rubio todavía tenía los restos del llanto en su rostro, y se le veía más deprimido de lo normal, pero desde luego no estaba en el estado en el que lo habían encontrado. Hakkai sonrió. Gojyo había hecho un buen trabajo. También pudo notar que tenía la mano vendada y que el pelirrojo llevaba las vendas. 

Sanzo se cansó de esperar a que el otro hablara.

-Deja de mirarme. ¿Dónde está Goku?-preguntó con tono enfadado, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por el pequeño.

Hakkai se apartó y detrás de él apareció el más joven.

Sanzo respiró aliviado. Lo último que quería era que a Goku le pasase algo.

Goku miraba al suelo, no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación. Estaba avergonzado por haber huido cuando Sanzo estaba tan mal. Quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo.

Al final, Sanzo habló.

-Goku. Ven.

El monje se levantó y se acercó un poco al castaño.

Goku levantó la mirada y vio los ojos violetas de siempre y el cabello rubio de su querido Sanzo. Miró su mano y la vio vendada, como si de un impulso se tratase sus ojos viajaron hasta la pared llena de sangre.

Sanzo sabiendo lo que el menor estaba mirando, se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él, tapándole la vista carmesí.

Goku volvió a fijar su mirada en la del otro.

-Sanzo…

Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, los cerró con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza.

-¡SANZO!

Se lanzó al cuerpo del monje que lo recibió con cariño.

-Vamos, no llores. No ha pasado nada. Estoy bien.

Lo cogió de la barbilla y alzó su cara.

-¿Vale?

Goku se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió.

-Hm.

Sanzo se soltó de él y ante las miradas de expectación de los demás, se dirigió al baño.

Hakkai miró a Gojyo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza "¿Dónde va?". Gojyo levantó los hombros "Y yo que sé".

Sanzo salió del baño. Estropajos en mano se dirigió a la pared manchada. Sacó los brazos de la túnica, quitándosea del torso y la dejó descansando en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y con precisión fue lanzando estropajos a sus amigos y volviéndose a la pared otra vez, empezó a restregar las manchas.

Gojyo, Hakkai y Goku se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Sanzo…¿limpiando? Miraron lo que les había tirado.

Gojyo sonrió y fue corriendo al baño. Dejó todas las vendas y salió. Se colocó al lado de Sanzo y comenzó a limpiar.

Hakkai los miró a ellos, miró el estropajo, y contento, anduvo hasta la pared.

Sanzo al notar que faltaba uno se dio la vuelta.

-Tú ¿qué?

-Vamos Goku. Ayúdanos a limpiar esto.-le dijo Gojyo.

Goku, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aaaay. Por fin hemos acabado.-dijo Gojyo sentándose pesadamente en una silla.

-Estoy…molido.-bostezó Goku tomando asiento en otra y, colocando la cabeza encima de la mesa, se quedó dormido.

Hakkai recogió los trapos y cubos que habían utilizado y los metió otra vez al baño.

Sanzo estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared que habían limpiado. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y se puso uno en la boca. Rebuscó en su túnica y no encontró el encendedor.

-'Ch.

Gojyo se giró y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El maldito encendedor…¿dónde coño…?

Seguía rebuscando por la tela.

Gojyo sonrió y metió la mano a su pantalón.

-Toma.

Gojyo sacó su encendedor y se levantó. Se acercó a Sanzo hasta estar casi pegado y encendió el cigarrillo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos violetas. Cuando estuvo encendido, guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo y sin apartarse ni un milímetro del rubio, cogió el cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios. Se acercó muy lentamente, mirando esos ojos del color del más bello atardecer, y cerrando sus ojos carmesíes, besó los labios de Sanzo.

-Gojyo…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que aquellos labios carnosos se encontrasen con los suyos.

-Bueno esto ya está.-dijo Hakkai saliendo del baño.

Al oír a su amigo, Gojyo se alejó de Sanzo y como si lo estuviera apartando, puso una mano en su pecho.

-Bah, Sanzo. Dame una caladita que a mí se me han terminado.

Hakkai sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que fumáis mucho. ¿Cuándo lo vais a dejar?-dijo Hakkai creyendo el truco.

Sanzo no había dicho nada. Tenía las mejillas encendidas e intentaba tapar su cara agachándola y dejando que el pelo la cubriera.

Gojyo dio una profunda calada y se lo devolvió.

-Gracias, Sanzo-chan. Me ha sabido a gloria.

Sanzo lo miró y se sonrojó aún más si cabe.

Gojyo le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Venga, Goku. Tenemos que dormir que mañana hay que madrugar.-Hakkai zarandeó suavemente al pequeño, que se levantó medio dormido.

-….ta…ñana…nzo.-le dijo saliendo de la habitación conducido por Hakkai.

-Hasta mañana, Sanzo. Descansa. Y si necesitas algo llámame¿vale?-le dijo Hakkai mirándolo preocupado.

-Sí sí. Adiós.

Hakkai salió guiando a Goku.

-¿Vienes, Gojyo?-llamó Hakkai desde fuera.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto contestó:

-Sí.- y en voz más baja de despidió- Duerme bien, Sanzo.- pero antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió.-Y ya sabes, todo, al compartirlo, es mejor.

Sanzo cerró la puerta con seguro después de que el pelirrojo se fuera. Se apoyó pesadamente en ella y llevó una mano a su cara.

-Dios mío.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama. Retiró las mantas y se sentó. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y se deshizo de su túnica. Se levantó de nuevo y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla, y encima, su camiseta negra y el guante que no se había quitado cuando lo había vendado Gojyo.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirando las vendas de su mano. Miró la pared que aún tenía un tono rosado. Otra vez todos aquellos pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, apretó los puños con fuerza, notaba el dolor en su mano izquierda, eso lo ayudaba, mientras pensaba en el dolor físico no pensaba en el que su mente y su alma sufrían. Notaba cómo la sangre volvía a salir de la herida, la venda pronto se tornaría color carmín. Carmín. Unos ojos de ese precioso color sustituyeron las imágenes de los monjes en su pensamiento. Sonrió levemente y al recordar el suave besó un tono rojizo subió a sus pálidas mejillas.

Como si el misterioso destino hubiese cruzado por allí, un golpe proveniente de la pared en la que estaba la cama lo sacó de sus dulces pensamientos.

-¿Sanzo?

Aquella voz…Sanzo se acercó curioso a la pared.

-¿Estás dormido?

-No…Gojyo. No estoy dormido.

En la otra habitación un pelirrojo sentado en la cama y apoyado en la pared sonreía.

-¿Hay algo en lo que no puedes dejar de pensar?

Sanzo, sin saberlo, se colocó en la misma postura que el otro.

-Sí. Algo acababa de venirme a la cabeza antes de que me interrumpieras.

-Jeje. Bueno, espero haber interrumpido pensamientos malos.

-Hm.

Gojyo estaba preocupado por Sanzo. No creía que fuera bueno dejarlo solo después de…bueno, del percance que había tenido con la pistola. Quería estar seguro de que estaba bien, de que nada lo atormentaba y de que, por una noche, descansaba en paz.

-¿Cómo va tu mano?

Sanzo miró su mano izquierda. Ya se distinguía un pequeño círculo de sangre.

-Bien.

-No pareces muy convencido. ¿Está bien? No habrás hecho ninguna estupidez¿verdad?

-'Ch. Baka. ¿Por quién me tomas? –después de un pequeño silencio, añadió- Aunque mañana tendrás que ayudarme a cambiar las vendas.

Gojyo volvió a sonreir.

-Claro que sí, Sanzo. Claro que sí.

El pelirrojo quería hablar de lo que había pasado antes entre ellos. Impaciente, se arrodilló en la cama mirando a la pared, sabiendo que Sanzo estaba al otro lado, que sólo los separaba un muro.

-Sanzo.

-¿Hm?

-Yo…

Sanzo adivinó, por la forma en que el otro no atinaba a encontrar las palabras, de lo que iba a hablar.

-Gojyo.-se adelantó el rubio.

Gojyo se sorprendió.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches.

El joven monje no quería hablar de eso. Tampoco había querido ser tan brusco pero, en esos momentos no sabía, o no podía, expresarse mejor. En su cabeza todo estaba confuso y no sabía qué es lo que quería. Todas sus ideas mezcladas, sus sentimientos desbordados. Los muros que lo rodeaban y aislaban del mundo y de la gente, resquebrajándose a pasos agigantados por todas esas ideas, sentimientos, temores, odios, y recuerdos que cada vez se hacían mayores y que lo estaban ahogando. No, ahora no podía hablar de aquello. Quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo y sus desgracias por unas horas.

El pelirrojo se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras del otro. Al parecer hoy no era un buen día para hablar. Desilusionado bajó la cabeza y contestó.

-Buenas noches, Sanzo.

* * *

;) 


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! ya veis q parón ninguno, jeje, al final he podido actualizar hoy. bueno ha sido por presión ;) , porq pensaba hacerlo el miércoles o así, pero gracias a Sha Shiori ya está aquí el capítulo 7, por cierto, muuuuchas gracias por todo lo q me has dicho por msn, me alegra q t encante esta historia y q la otra te hiciera reir :D **

**Muchas gracias también a lady-gojyo por su comentario, q no me enrolle yo con el tema del beso? no pensaba, además ya tenía escrito este capítulo desde hace bastante, siempre me gusta tener unos cuantos capítulos de margen escritos, por si no puedo escribir q las actualizaciones no se retrasen mucho, veis cómo me preocupo? jeje. De todas maneras gracias por apreciar mi trabajo y dedicar unos minutos a dejar tu comentario, me gusta mucho encontrar cosas así en el correo :)**

**Otra vez les toca sufrir un poquito, soy tan mala.**

**Espero q os guste y si podéis y tenéis un poquito te tiempo q dejéis vuetra opinión (q pesadita me pongo)**

* * *

Aunque no había dormido mucho, lo había hecho de un tirón. 

Sanzo salió de su habitación y se encontró con el resto de sus compañeros en el comedor.

-Buenos días, Sanzo.-lo saludó Hakkai con su sonrisa matutina.

-Buenas, Sanzo.-Gojyo también le sonreía. Esto le sorprendió, pensaba que el otro se mostraría más distante después de lo de anoche, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Gojyo estaba feliz de verlo bien, sabía que no podía agobiarlo y que esa conversación vendría a su debido tiempo.

-fueños fíaf, Fanfo.

-Goku, por favor, no hables con la boca llena.-le reprendió Hakkai.

-Eres un cerdo.- añadió Gojyo dándole un capón en la cabeza.

Goku tragó de inmediato y frotándose la cabeza gritó:

-AAAHHH. Sanzooo ¡mira! Dile que no me pegue.

Sanzo, con una parsimonia fruto del hastío, sacó el abanico de papel y lo estampó en las cabezas de los dos rebeldes.

-Dejadme desayunar tranquilo.-dijo cansinamente. Se sentó ante las miradas sorprendidas de los otros y se sirvió una taza de café.

-Creo que está harto de pegaros.-dijo Hakkai.

-No creo. Lo que pasa es que tendrá hambre. Él disfruta pegándonos, lo noto en el brillo de sus ojos. Nunca le brillan así, sólo cuando nos pega.-le dijo Gojyo en un tono muy bajo mirando a Sanzo.

Sanzo lo miró de reojo con odio.

-¿Te crees que no te oigo?

De pronto Gojyo se puso las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a gritar:

-¡AAAHH!,¡Huyamos todos, el monstruo del abanico se ha despertado y nos abanicará hasta que cojamos un resfriado!

Gojyo se retorcía en la mesa, con las manos al cuello y poniendo caras extrañas. Hakkai y Goku reían con ganas la gracia.

-Eres tonto.-dijo Sanzo centrando su atención en la taza.

-Jajajaja. Vamos Sanzo, no te enfades, que seguro que te ha hecho gracia.-le contestó el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro del monje.

Sanzo miró la mano y luego a Gojyo.

-Sí, me ha encantado.-contestó serio.

Gojyo sonriendo retiró la mano y siguió con su desayuno.

Por fin terminaron de desayunar, de discutir y de pegar, para montarse en el dragoncito transformado en jeep y partir otra vez rumbo al oeste.

-¡Sanzo!-dijo de pronto Gojyo.

Sanzo lo miró por el espejo y alzó una ceja.

-Se nos ha olvidado cambiarte la venda.

Sanzo hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-No importa. Está bien así.

-Que no que no. Trae.

Gojyo se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante.

-¡Te he dicho que está bien como está!-gritaba Sanzo intentando apartar a Gojyo.

-Pero Sanzo…

Un fuerte frenazo desestabilizó al pelirrojo y cayó pesadamente en la parte de atrás.

Todos miraron hacia delante para ver que había provocado al conductor frenar de manera tan brusca.

-Vaya vaya. Volvemos a encontrarnos, Kouryu.

El gesto de Sanzo se endureció.

-Os dije que como os volviera a ver os mataría.-Gojyo estaba encendido de odio. Rápidamente se había puesto en pie y había saltado del jeep.

Avanzaba hacia los monjes hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

-¡Sanzo!-miró sorprendido al rubio.

-Déjame esto a mí.

El monje, decidido, se bajó de su asiento, seguido por sus compañeros que se mantenían a distancia.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?-preguntó de manera cortante.

-Shhh, no te alteres Kouryu.-el monje poco a poco iba andando hacia Sanzo. Éste lo miraba receloso. Un aura muy extraña había empezado a surgir de aquel hombre.

-Sólo queremos...-la voz, palabra a palabra, se le iba tornando grave y temible, ronca y despiadada.-¡TU VIDA!

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, los cuatro monjes se lanzaron contra Sanzo. Sus ojos, antes castaños, se habían transformado en un color blanquecino. Las manos, ahora garras afiladas, y su cuerpo, crecido como el de una bestia.

Poco quedaba de los monjes de hacía un momento. Las túnicas se habían hecho trizas ante el crecimiento anormal de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…

Todos estaban desconcertados.

Sanzo atinó a sacar la pistola antes de que le cayera el monstruo encima, pero su disparo erró al impactar el otro sobre él. Rodaron por el suelo, hasta que el monstruo quedó encima de él.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- la postura en la que estaban era la misma que cuando Sanzo se había ensañado con él en su forma humana.

-A ver qué te parece.

De un zarpazo le arrancó la túnica.

Sanzo estaba algo mareado. De su cabeza salía la sangre profusamente, pues al rodar se había golpeado con una piedra. Tenía las manos sujetas por el monstruo, al que sólo le hacía falta una para agarrar las dos muñecas del monje.

-¡SANZO!

Gojyo, Goku y Hakkai corrieron al lado de su amigo, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera avanzar dos metros, los otros tres monstruos les habían cerrado el paso.

-¿Dónde creéis que vais? –dijo uno de ellos.

-Nosotros somos vuestros oponentes. –añadió otro.

-¡Malditos engendros!,¿Qué clase de monjes sois?-gritó Gojyo invocando su arma.

Colocándose en posición de ataque, los monstruos avanzaron un paso, y uno de ellos contestó.

-Éramos monjes, hasta que nos hicieron una oferta que no pudimos rechazar.

-Jeje. Sí. ¿Qué prefieres¿Ser un simple mortal o tener una fuerza sobre humana y someter a quien te plazca?-continuó el de su derecha.

-La respuesta es fácil¿no crees?-terminó el último.

-Sois asquerosos.-sentenció Gojyo.

-Bueno¿aquí se pelea, o qué?-preguntó, harto de tanta cháchara, Goku.

-Es el momento de darles una paliza.-se animó Hakkai.

Eran tres contra tres. El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Hakkai, quien les lanzó una bola de energía y los separó.

Gojyo se lanzó hacia el de la derecha. Dio un salto y desde arriba le lanzó su cadena. El monstruo la esquivó por muy poco y se lanzó contra el otro con un gran salto. Gojyo no se esperaba un ataque así desde abajo y el monstruo impactó de lleno contra él, lanzándolo lejos. Cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-Creo… que me he roto una costilla.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre que le caía de la boca.

El monstruo avanzaba corriendo hacia él, así que recuperando la verticalidad, salió a su encuentro corriendo también hacia él.

El puñetazo le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, le faltaba la respiración y notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gojyo levantó su arma y aprovechando que el otro estaba de rodillas, doliéndose de su golpe, con el extremo de ésta acabó con él.

Goku, gracias a su Nyou-boi, saltaba por encima del demonio y podía adelantarse a sus embistes. En uno de esos saltos aprovechó para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda. El monstruo rodó por el suelo diez metros y frenó gracias al pie de Goku en su estómago.

-AAHHH.

Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus órbitas.

-Estoy harto de vosotros. No quiero que le hagáis más daño a Sanzo.

El pequeño estaba furioso. Con un rápido movimiento levantó al demonio del suelo con sus manos y descargó una fuerte patada en el dolorido estómago del monstruo. Aterrizó en el duro suelo y de allí no volvió a levantarse.

Hakkai lanzaba sus letales esferas de energía. Usaba su poder para cubrirse cuando el monstruo le atacaba. El demonio no tenía más armas que sus garras y así era difícil enfrentarse al castaño. Con la mano izquierda creando un campo para defenderse, mientras que en la derecha creaba una gran esfera.

-De esta no te escapas, monje.

En cuanto el monstruo se lanzó a por él, deshizo el campo y alzó su mano derecha, destrozando al demonio en un segundo.

Mientras todos sus amigos luchaban, Sanzo seguía prisionero de aquel gigante con garras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, idiota?

Al monstruo empezaba a cabrearle la manera de hablar del rubio.

-Solamente verte sufrir.

Tirado en el suelo, con el monstruo a horcajadas sobre él, y maniatado como estaba, poco podía hacer Sanzo.

El demonio con un zarpazo, dejó profundas heridas en el pecho del monje.

Sanzo se retorció, pero no podía liberarse. Se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, pero las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La sangre salía ahora también de su pecho.

El demonio se levantó y cogiendo a Sanzo del cuello, lo izó del suelo, dejándolo a varios centímetros de éste.

Sanzo agarró aquellas manos para que lo soltaran, pero no tenía casi fuerzas y poco a poco se iba ahogando.

Lo último que vio, a sus amigos luchando contra los monstruos.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el capítulo 8, a ver q os parece. Ya dejo de hacerlos sufrir. ... ... ... mentira, ya veréis¡pobre! pero luego prometo que habrá cosas monas:p.**

**Gracias lady-gojyo por tu comentario, dentro de poco habrá roces y "todo eso", jeje. Aunq el lemon me lo reservo para el final¿vale:)**

**Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Los tres habían acabado con sus respectivos demonios. Estaban cansados, pero no podían parar ahora, a Sanzo lo habían dejado con el otro monstruo y debían ayudarle.

Corrieron adonde se suponía que estaban.

-Mierda, nos hemos alejado demasiado.-maldecía Gojyo.

Cuando su vista alcanzó a ver aquello, los tres se pararon.

Sanzo pendía de las manos de aquel monstruo, los ojos cerrados, el pelo cayéndole sobre ellos y las manos, ya sin tensión, descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El monstruo dándose cuenta de la visita, se giró y sonrió con maldad.

-¿Qué tal? Veo que os habéis librado de esos enclenques. Lástima que no hayáis podido salvar a vuestro jefe.

Los tres se colocaron en posición de ataque, estaban furiosos. Corrieron hacia él como fieras salvajes que se lanzan en busca de su presa.

-Él-no-es-nuestro-JEFE-gritaba Gojyo en su carrera hacia él.

-No sabe hacer nada sólo.-seguía Hakkai.

-Pero…ES NUESTRO SANZO.-terminó con ira Goku a la vez que de una patada lanzaba al monstruo lejos de su Sanzo.

Sanzo cayó al suelo. Todos se acercaron a él. Hakkai intentó encontrarle el pulso. Estaba muy preocupado y los segundos pasaban sin que encontrara un pequeño latido. Al final un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

-Todavía tiene pulso, es débil, pero está vivo.

Gojyo, que los segundos en los que su amigo intentaba encontrar vida en Sanzo había estado al borde de un ataque de nervios, miró al cielo dando gracias de que su peculiar monje estuviera vivo.

Se pasó la mano por la cara para relajarse y quitarse disimuladamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Encárgate tú de Sanzo, que Goku y yo…

-¡Cuidado Gojyo!-gritó Hakkai.

Sin saber de dónde, el monstruo, aprovechando la distracción de los tres, había aparecido y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, una garra había atravesado el pecho de Gojyo.

-¡GOJYO!

Con ojos de sorpresa, el pelirrojo miró la mano que atravesaba su pecho. El monstruo sonriendo, dijo:

-Esta será mi última acción, pero al menos, me llevo a dos de vosotros conmigo.

Goku, con su Nyou-boi, le asestó un certero golpe en la cabeza, que lo alejó de Gojyo y los otros, y preso del odio, el pequeño saltó sobre él.

-¡Gojyo!-Hakkai gritaba a su amigo mientras este caía al suelo inconsciente.

El monstruo intentaba quitarse a Goku de encima, pero éste estaba fuera de sí, y golpeaba al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin, se zafó del pequeño y como pudo se puso en pie. Sangraba por la boca y tenía un corte también en la cabeza, la sangre le tapaba casi toda la cara.

-Je. Eres fuerte. No entiendo por qué estás con alguien como Kouryu. No vale nada. Es un hombre marcado por su pasado, nunca superará la muerte de Koumyou Sanzo. Sería mejor que te fueses con alguien más…¿cómo lo diría? más equilibrado.

La ira de Goku iba en aumento ¿Cómo se atrevía ese ser despreciable a hablar así de Sanzo?

El monstruo siguió hablando.

-¿No te das cuenta de su estado? Es un hombre perdido, no sabe qué hacer, ni siquiera sabe cómo vivir. Está mejor muerto.

-¡AAHHH!

Esto era el colmo. ¿Sanzo un hombre perdido¿Sanzo un desequilibrado¿MEJOR MUERTO?

Goku sin poder, ni querer contenerse más, se abalanzó contra el demonio y con su arma golpeó su cabeza. El monstruo cayó al suelo ya muerto.

-Sanzo es un buen hombre.-le dijo Goku al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

Hakkai miró hacia la pelea y vio a Goku de pie al lado del demonio. Con un suspiro de alivio al ver al muchacho a salvo le gritó:

-Goku¡ayúdame!

Goku se dio la vuelta y vio a sus tres compañeros. Hakkai intentaba que Gojyo y Sanzo pararan de sangrar. El pequeño de ojos dorados se quedó quieto, miraba a sus dos amigos, allí tirados, desangrándose y un nudo se le hacía en el estómago.

-Goku, por Dios. ¡Ayúdame!-le decía Hakkai mientras levantaba a Gojyo por los brazos.

Goku sacudió la cabeza y salió de su aturdimiento.

-Sí sí.

Se acercó corriendo y cogió a Gojyo por los pies.

-Hakuryuu, transfórmate, por favor.-le dijo Hakkai a su dragoncito que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

El dragón se transformó en jeep, y Goku y Hakkai dejaron a Gojyo acostado en la parte de atrás.

-Vale, ahora Sanzo.

La misma operación se repitió con el monje, dejándolo al lado de Gojyo.

-Venga, Goku. Hay que darse prisa y llegar a una ciudad lo antes posible.

-Hm-asintió el pequeño subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

Tras un rato conduciendo y en completo silencio, Goku se aventuró a hablar.

-Se van a poner bien¿verdad, Hakkai?

Hakkai miró al más joven un momento. Su voz reflejaba el miedo que tenía de perder a los dos que descansaban en la parte de atrás. Hakkai sonrió y le contestó:

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Cuándo no han salido de alguna?-Volvió la vista al camino y siguió hablando algo nervioso.- Obviamente siempre han salido porque si no, no estarían aquí pero…-respiró hondo para calmarse y prosiguió-pero ellos van a salir de esta, no dejarían que nos quedáramos nosotros solos y nos llevásemos toda la gloria al final, jeje.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero pronto desapareció al cruzarse en su mente otra pregunta.

-Hakkai.

-¿Sí?

-Ehmm… ¿tú qué opinas de Sanzo?

Hakkai lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Goku?

El pequeño agachó la cabeza y contestó en un tono más bajo.

-Es que el monje demonio ese me dijo que Sanzo…que era una mala persona, que estaba…desequilibrado y…que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo vivir.

Poco a poco había ido bajando el tono hasta acabar casi en un susurro.

Hakkai lo miró preocupado.

-¿De verdad te crees lo que el demonio te ha dicho?-su tono era de reproche.

Goku lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas tú de Sanzo?-le preguntó Hakkai.

Goku miró al cielo y vio el sol brillando en el horizonte.

-Yo…-arrugó un poco su frente y continuó-para mí Sanzo es el mejor hombre del mundo.-miró a Hakkai y sonrió.- Bueno es un poco cascarrabias pero…-su gesto volvió a ponerse serio- me salvó de aquella prisión oscura y me permitió ver el sol. Dejó que fuera con él, que me convirtiese en su compañero. Siempre ha cuidado de mí y se ha preocupado de lo que me pasaba. Aunque no lo demuestre, yo sé que se pone nervioso si tardo más en volver, que aunque luego me pegue primero se asegura de que esté bien si me caigo… Sé que su infancia fue muy dura pero creo que no está perdido, sólo un poco desorientado, pero desde luego no es un desequilibrado y sobre todo que no merece morir.

Hakkai después de la declaración tan sincera de Goku no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

-¡Ves¿Entonces por qué sigues dándole vueltas a lo de ese demonio?

Goku lo meditó durante un momento y contestó satisfecho.

-Porque creo que todo el mundo debería pensar como yo sobre Sanzo y no entiendo cómo ese…asqueroso pensaba diferente.

-Jajajaja.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

De lo primero que se dio cuenta es de que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero poco a poco fue siendo consciente de dónde estaba. Movió levemente los dedos de la mano y pudo notar la sábana que estaba debajo de él. Supuso que estaba en una cama. A sus oídos llegaron los sonidos normales del día, niños gritando, gente hablando, pájaros piando…Otro sonido se hizo audible, débiles susurros que le hicieron fruncir el ceño, no entendía qué era lo que decían, pero parecía que estaban cerca. Entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos. Los tuvo que cerrar inmediatamente, la luz lo cegaba. Los murmullos entonces cesaron y unas pisadas apresuradas se dejaron oír.

-¿Sanzo?

La suave voz de Hakkai le hablaba al oído.

De su boca sólo salió una especie de quejido. Cualquier movimiento le dolía como si un millón de agujas se le clavaran.

Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos. Al final consiguió mantenerlos entrecerrados y pudo centrar su vista y, a su izquierda, ver a Hakkai con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tragó saliva e hizo el esfuerzo de hablar.

-Como…una…mierda.-al final consiguió decir.

Hakkai rió bajito y se retiró, dejando paso a un pequeño de ojos inquietos y algo asustados.

-¿Sanzo? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Goku.

Sanzo lo miró y viendo el nerviosismo que desprendía, se guardó su mordaz respuesta.

-Sí…Goku.

Éste sonrió ampliamente y Hakkai volvió a aparecer en su campo visual con un vaso de agua en una mano y unas cajas, de lo que suponía eran pastillas, en la otra.

-Toma Sanzo, te tienes que tomar esto.-dejó todas las cosas en la mesita de al lado de la cama.-Pero te tienes que incorporar un poco.

Al final, con la ayuda de Hakkai, y unas cuantas almohadas en la espalda, consiguió sentarse en la cama.

Cogió lo que le tendía Hakkai y de pronto lo vio. El vaso tembló ante un repentino movimiento por parte del rubio. No pudo verlo entero, pero reconocería ese pelo en cualquier sitio. En la cama de al lado estaba Gojyo. Hakkai le tapaba la mayor parte de él pero veía las vendas que le cubrían el pecho. El corazón se le aceleró y una especie de angustia se hizo presa de él.

Hakkai al ver la reacción de Sanzo se giró y miró a su otro compañero.

-Todavía está inconsciente, pero creo que hoy o mañana despertará.

Sanzo miró a Hakkai y asintió, volviendo a su tarea de tomar las pastillas y hacerse el desinteresado.

Una vez se las hubo tomado le devolvió el vaso a Hakkai.

-¿Necesitas algo, Sanzo?

El rubio intentó ponerse algo más cómodo pero lo único que consiguió fue un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

Hakkai al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo se apresuró a ayudarle.

-Déjame.-le espetó Sanzo de malos modos.

Hakkai retrocedió y con una infinita paciencia fue a sentarse en una silla. Goku, que al despertarse Sanzo había abandonado en la que estaba sentado, ahora reposaba tendido a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el monje haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

Su compañero al ver esto le reprochó.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves a acostar y descansas? Ya habrá tiempo de hablar más tarde.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?-habló el monje con tono autoritario.

Hakkai con gesto ya cansado le contestó:

-Cuando llegamos, el monje, demonio o como lo quieras llamar, te tenía cogido del cuello. La sangre te llenaba todo el pecho y temimos lo peor. Goku te lo quitó de encima y cuando todos estábamos a tu alrededor mirando si estabas bien…-Hakkai miró hacia la otra cama, donde yacía Gojyo-nos descuidamos y el demonio atacó a Gojyo.

Sanzo giró la cabeza hacia su amigo herido. Una especie de presión le comprimió el pecho. Cogió el paquete de cigarrillos de la mesita y el mechero. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió. Al inspirar el humo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, aquello era lo único que lo relajaba.

-Sigue.-le dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados a Hakkai.

-Ehm…pues yo intenté que dejarais de sangrar, los dos estabais muy mal. Goku mientras se encargó del monje.

Sanzo abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró al más joven. Goku no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza recordando lo que aquel demonio le había dicho.

-¿Qué?-inquirió el rubio al castaño de ojos dorados.

Goku lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Sanzo.

La mirada de Goku ahora fija en las sábanas.

-Nada.

-Hm. Más te vale que le dieras una buena paliza.

El muchacho volvió su vista a aquellos ojos violetas y sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-¿_Tú?…no podrías…ni con una hormiga._

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la cama de la izquierda.

-¡Gojyo!-dijo Hakkai corriendo a su lado. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy…dispuesto a irme a bailar, jeje. ¡Au!-se llevó una mano al pecho.-No me hagáis reír que me duele.

-Pero si has sido tú sólo.-le reprendió Goku.

Gojyo como pudo y entre gestos de dolor giró su cabeza lo justo para poder ver al rubio en la otra cama.

-¿Cómo está Sanzo-chan?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Sanzo torció la boca en gesto de disgusto pero le contestó.

-Mejor que tú, maldito idiota.

-Jeje. ¡Ay! –cerró los ojos con fuerza pero los volvió a abrir para mirar directamente al rubio.-Me alegro.

Hakkai se puso en medio de los dos y rompió el contacto.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara que estáis los dos muy parlanchines. Tenéis que descansar.-al ver que Gojyo iba a protestar, se le adelantó.-Y no se hable más. Os traeré un poco de sopa y a dormir.

-Vaya con mamá gallina.-comentó Gojyo mirando a los otros dos.

Goku rió y Sanzo intentó disimular una sonrisa.

Hakkai los miró con resignación.

-Es mi cruz.

A los pocos minutos ya tenían cada uno una bandeja encima de sus regazos con un cuenco de sopa.

-Mmm, huele muy bien.-opinó Goku.

-Es suya, Goku.

Al ver la cara de tristeza del pequeño, Hakkai se apiadó de él.

-A nosotros nos espera todo el restaurante abajo.

-¡VIVA!-y mirando a los dos enfermos les dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Bueno que descanséis mucho y todo eso.

-Bakasaru, al menos espérate a que nos la terminemos. Ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte como un cerdo.

-Eres idiota, Gojyo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Necesito comer ya.

-Bueno, baja y… ve pidiendo.-antes de terminar la frase Goku ya había salido por la puerta.-En fin.

Al cabo de cinco minutos los platos ya estaban vacíos y cada uno acostado en su cama.

-A dormir y descansad mucho. Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis.

-Síiii, Hakkai. Si tengo pipí te llamaré.-le contestó Gojyo con una sonrisilla.

Hakkai inspiró profundamente y se despidió de ellos, dejándolos solos en la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy es un día especial y por eso dejo capitulo especial, por cierto...¡hoy es mi cumpleaños!(de verdad) así que aquí se queda este capítulo más romántico. Al fin se han quedado solos y a ver que hace este par.**

**Espero que os guste y que (hace tiempo que no lo digo) dejéis reviews :)**

* * *

La luz todavía entraba por la ventana, solamente eran las dos del mediodía.

-Pf, es de día y Hakkai quiere que durmamos. ¿Cómo?-decía Gojyo mientras intentaba volver a sentarse en la cama.

Después de muchas maldiciones y gestos de dolor, al fin estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Ya has dejado de hablar y de quejarte? Me estás poniendo dolor de cabeza, y mira que era lo único que no me dolía demasiado.-le reprochó Sanzo.

El monje seguía acostado. Estaba de lado, dándole la espalda a Gojyo.

Gojyo sonrió y mirando lo único que podía de Sanzo, le contestó:

-Así que te pongo¿eh?

Una ya famosa vena se fue hinchando en la sien del monje.

-Eres idiota.

-Jejeje. Vamos Sanzo, no seas así. Era sólo una broma.

-Hm.

Gojyo se estiró un poco para alcanzar la mesita.

-¡Ay! Madre de dios¡que dolor! Pero todo sea por un cigarro.

Al oír esto Sanzo reaccionó y le gritó:

-Ni se te ocu…

Sanzo se giró bruscamente para encarar al que se atrevía a robarle, sin ser consciente de su estado.

Cerró los ojos por el inmenso dolor y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás bien, Sanzo?-preguntó Gojyo preocupado al ver al otro.

Abrió los ojos y con odio miró al pelirrojo.

-Eres un hijo de…- Sanzo se movió muy lentamente e imitando la postura del otro, se sentó en la cama.

Gojyo encendió el cigarrillo que había conseguido, dejó el encendedor otra vez en la mesita y mirando a Sanzo le dijo:

-Sólo era un cigarro, no hacía falta que te lanzases como un loco. Mira lo que has conseguido, hacerte daño a ti mismo.

Sanzo lo miró con seriedad. Sí, eso era lo que había hecho, hacerse daño, otra vez.

Gojyo dándose cuenta de sus palabras, bajó la cabeza y se disculpó.

-Sanzo, yo…no era eso lo que quería decir.

Sanzo había apartado la vista de su compañero y ahora se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me refería a…

-Cállate.

Gojyo miró al monje. Vio su cara seria mirando hacia ningún lugar a través de la ventana.

Una especie de fuego empezó a crecer en su interior y sin saber cómo, ni por qué, se vio a si mismo contestándole al monje de una manera en la que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

-¡NO!

Sanzo, sorprendido por la réplica del otro, se giró y lo miró desconcertado.

-No me da la gana callarme.-Gojyo, motivado por él mismo, había dejado el cigarro en un cenicero de la mesita y había retirado las mantas que lo cubrían.

Sanzo por fin pudo ver entero el pecho vendado del otro, las vendas empezaban por encima del ombligo y llegaban hasta el pecho, cubriéndolo. También tenía el hombro izquierdo vendado.

-Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti. Puedo preguntarte cómo estás-conforme iba hablando se iba levantando poco a poco de la cama.- y puedo disculparme sin que montes en cólera y te aísles en tu mundo de angustia.

Apoyado en la pared avanzaba. Cada paso entre las camas le costaba un mundo, cada movimiento le suponía un nuevo dolor, pero no iba a dejar aquello sin terminar, antes prefería morirse.

-Gojyo...-Sanzo veía al otro avanzar hacia él, y casi podía notar el dolor que sufría. No sabía por qué pero ver sufrir a Gojyo le producía un dolor en el pecho, distinto del que padecía por las heridas. Por eso cogió fuerzas y le gritó:

-¡No te muevas, o te dolerá más, idiota!

Gojyo casi había llegado a su cama. Un par de pasos más y estaría a su lado.

-Voy a seguir, y voy a ayudarte con todo lo que te ocurre, porque quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, y que no estás solo en el mundo. Que aunque tu maestro muriera, tienes a otra gente que se preocupa por ti, que sufre cuando tú sufres y… –al fin había llegado hasta él. Sanzo lo miraba desde abajo y con horror y nerviosismo vio como Gojyo se acercaba más y más a su cara, hasta que suavemente le cogió la cabeza y le dijo- y porque te quiero.

Sanzo abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Gojyo se había apoderado de sus labios y los besaba con delicadeza pero con una pasión inconmensurable. Vio los ojos cerrados del otro y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrarlos también ante aquel torrente de sensaciones que lo embargaban.

El corazón de Gojyo latía con fuerza contra su pecho, se había olvidado de sus heridas y sólo sentía aquellos labios tímidos que poco a poco correspondían a su beso. Quitó la mano que lo sujetaba a la pared y la colocó en el cuello de Sanzo, acariciándolo. Mientras que la otra seguía en su cabeza, notando cómo el sedoso pelo rubio se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Se acercó más al cuerpo de Sanzo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin despegarse en ningún momento de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Cuando estuvo sentado deslizó la mano que acariciaba su cuello por su hombro y fue bajando hasta descansar en su cintura, la que asió con fuerza. Abrió los labios y dejó que su lengua sintiese los de Sanzo, los recorrió hasta que estos también se abrieron, al principio tímidamente, dejando entrar su lengua. Aquel encuentro le provocó un vuelco a su ya alterado corazón, en su estómago parecía que habían anidado millones de mariposas y una profunda felicidad lo invadió.

El beso se volvió más pasional y las manos de Sanzo también habían reaccionado y se aferraban a Gojyo, impidiendo que se separara. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, su respiración estaba alterada, su corazón latiendo imparable y su mente sólo centrada en la persona que tenía abrazada y a la que besaba con absoluta entrega.

Sus lenguas se separaron y sus labios dejaron de tocarse, pero sus cuerpos seguían muy juntos. El beso había acabado y Gojyo por fin abrió sus ojos para encontrar a aquellos violetas con los que tantas noches había soñado.

-Sanzo, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sanzo cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas a la vez y estaba muy confuso.

Gojyo recibió a Sanzo y lo abrazó, colocando su cabeza en la del otro y acariciando nuevamente sus cabellos.

-Yo…no sé.-la voz de Sanzo sonó apagada y débil. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, Gojyo y él se habían besado, y…le había gustado, pero… no sabía qué debía hacer, no sabía qué era lo que sentía ni si era lo correcto.

Gojyo sabía que no debía presionar a Sanzo. Eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado estos días y muchas las heridas que el monje llevaba en su interior, pero quería estar con él y no había podido aguantar más. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su pelo e intentar que descansase para que sus pensamientos dejaran de atormentarlo y pudiera ver que estaba junto a él, que lo quería y que siempre lo haría.

-Está bien, Sanzo. Duerme.

Se apartó del monje y dejó que reposara en la cama.

Miró cómo su respiración poco a poco se volvía más lenta, hasta que acompasada y rítmicamente su pecho subía y bajaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado se levantó de la cama, para, con ayuda de la pared, volver a la suya, sentarse en ella, y quedarse dormido viendo cómo lo hacía Sanzo.

* * *

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**:D ¡¡GRACIAS!! **

**Muchas gracias a Sha Shiori que ha podido dejar review en esta historia, además me ha encantao, me ha hecho una propaganda que no tiene precio, jajaja, además de cantarme el cumpleaños feliz, ha sido muy bonito ;) Espero que sigas dejando comentarios tan emotivos.**

**Muchas gracias también a lady-gojyo que sigue fiel a esto y sigue comentándolo. Me ha gustao mucho eso de "una capi digno de un cumpleaños" :D , ah! hablando de la otra historia,¿ahora la lees? jaja, bueno más vale tarde que nunk ;), y contestando a tu review (sin desvelar nada), muere así porq no lo aguanto! me cae bastante mal y tuve que hacerle una muerte cutre, además si no lo hacía así, mi amiga no me dejaba subirlo :p. Pero¿eso es lo que más te ha llamado la atención? lo demás,¿no te ha gustado? Bueno, gracias por leer esa historia tb, espero que al final te guste.**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Kashu-chan que siempre deja algún comentario en mis historias. Mi pareja favorita tb es esta y sólo encontré historias en inglés, así que me decidí a hacerlas yo en español. Espero que sigas cerca de tu ordenador para poder leer :) **

**Besos a todo el mundo y espero que os guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

Se despertó dolorido, pero nunca había dormido tan bien como aquellas horas. Había descansado y se sentía bien. Todavía estaba algo sumido en el mundo de los sueños y así medio durmiendo medio despierto, rememoró lo pasado hacía unas cuantas horas. 

Aquellas manos rodeándolo, esos labios besándolo, sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Su corazón se aceleró al recordarlo, y pequeñas gotas de sudor se iban formando en su frente, y antes de que se diera cuenta se había excitado.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo el monje para sí. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y levantó las sábanas. Un bulto sobresalía claramente en sus pantalones.

Se tapó lo mejor que pudo para que no se notara nada y volvió a tumbarse de costado en la cama.

Su ceño se frunció al recordar que no estaba solo en la habitación, se giró despacio y se quedó tumbado del otro lado.

Allí estaba Gojyo, en una postura bastante incómoda según Sanzo, quien meneó la cabeza en desaprobación al verlo así.

"Se va a partir el cuello como siga apoyando la cabeza en el pecho" Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, alzó una mano y cogió el encendedor de la mesilla, y con acierto se lo lanzó al pelirrojo.

El mechero impactó en la cabeza de éste, rápidamente Sanzo guardó la mano otra vez entre las sábanas y entrecerró los ojos.

Gojyo, todavía dormido, se rascó el lado de la cabeza afectado y como si nada hubiese pasado se deslizó por el cabecero y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

Sanzo abrió un ojo y al verlo así hizo un gesto de desesperación "Le hubiera dado igual si le hubiese disparado. Será…" el insulto no llegó a pasar por su mente, se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta de la cara del otro.

La cara de Gojyo reflejaba una paz y felicidad absolutas. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y la cara relajada, como si todo lo ocurrido estos días no le afectara. Sanzo se quedó mirando su cara durante varios minutos, hasta que odiándose a sí mismo por dejarse llevar de aquella manera, se puso boca arriba en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. "Así al menos puedo pensar".

Perdido entre las brechas del techo, pensó en su maestro, en qué diría al verlo así, al ver cómo lloraba por lo que habían dicho aquellos monjes, verlo llorar por su muerte, ver cómo besaba a otro hombre… "No, no me gusta el idiota este. Es sólo que me ha pillado en un momento débil, de no haber sido por esto, yo jamás le hubiera besado. Además yo NO LE HE BESADO, ha sido él. Las dos veces. ¿Dos veces¡Mierda¡Dos veces! Y lo de levantarme excitado, pues…eso le pasa a todo el mundo, aunque no ha sido al levantarme, sino cuando… ¡MIERDA¡Y MIL VECES MIERDA! En cuanto no me duela todo el cuerpo le meto una bala entre ceja y ceja y ya verás cómo se acaban las tonterías." La imagen de Gojyo dormido le vino a la mente. "Pero estaba tan… ¿¿¿guapo???, cuando dormía. Parecía un demonio con cara de ángel… ¡AAHH¡QUE NO! Esto no está bien, soy un monje, y eso está por encima de todo, mi maestro está por encima de esto. No puedo decepcionarlo así. No me puedo permitir estos juegos de niños, tengo que seguir como siempre, no puedo dejar que unos sentimientos tan bajos me dominen. Voy…voy a olvidarme de él." Después de tomar esa decisión su corazón se partió en dos y un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió. Pero era lo que él había decidido y lo haría.

-Estás tan mono cuando piensas.

Sanzo se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a un sonriente Gojyo que se estiraba en la cama.

-¿En qué pensabas, Sanzo?

"En cómo dejar de pensar en ti"

-En nada.-contestó Sanzo de manera cortante.

Gojyo no se dio cuenta del tono y siguió insistiendo.

-Si ya, y yo me lo creo. No había más que mirar tus expresiones para darse cuenta. De vez en cuando se te escapaba una sonrisilla. ¿En qué pensabas ahí?-Gojyo sonreía sin parar. Estaba feliz, y se reprimía las ganas de saltar de la cama y lanzarse a los brazos de Sanzo.

"Por qué no dejas de sonreír y me dejas en paz. ¡Así no puedo!" La angustia le invadía más y más y volvió a mirar al techo por miedo a que las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos fueran vistas por Gojyo.

-¿Puedes callarte ya, por favor?

Los ojos de Gojyo se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Sanzo¿qué te pasa?

Iba a levantarse de la cama para acercarse al rubio cuando…

-Ya hemos vuelto. Espero que hayáis descansado mucho.

Hakkai y Goku entraban por la puerta.

Gojyo miró a Sanzo, quien se había girado hacia la ventana para esconder su cara ante la llegada de sus amigos.

-Os hemos dejado tiempo para que durmieseis mucho.-dijo Goku sentándose en la cama de Sanzo.-Y mientras, hemos hecho muchas compras y hemos comido y hemos…

-Sí, Goku. Y todo eso.-le cortó Hakkai. Dejó las compras en la mesa y se acercó a las camas.-Ya os tocan las pastillas. Venga Sanzo, siéntate.

Sanzo respiró profundamente y se sentó en la cama. No miró a Gojyo en ningún momento, cogió las pastillas que Hakkai le tendía y se las tomó.

-¿Y el periódico?

Goku se levantó de la cama corriendo y se lo acercó junto con sus gafas.

-Toma.

-Hm.

Sanzo abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer ante la mirada preocupada de Gojyo, que ya no le veía la cara puesto que el periódico se la tapaba entera.

-Gojyo. ¿Te pasa algo?

Gojyo miró a Hakkai, que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Eh? No, no.

-Pues tómate esto.

-Sí, claro.-Gojyo al fin apartó la mirada de Sanzo y se tomó las pastillas.

-¿Podemos jugar luego al majhong?-preguntó Goku poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Hakkai y Gojyo lo miraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Claro que sí, Goku. En cuanto recoja las compras, jugamos.

-¡Bien! Yo te ayudo y así terminamos antes.-el pequeños saltó de la cama y corrió a ayudar a Hakkai.

Gojyo se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a la de Sanzo. Apartó un poco el periódico y le preguntó:

-Tú juegas¿no?

Sanzo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos carmines del otro, que lo miraban serios.

-N…

-Por supuesto que juega.-se adelantó Goku. -¿Verdad, Sanzo?-el pequeño volvió a poner esa mirada e iba acercándose a la cama de Sanzo, hasta quedar casi encima de él.

-¿Verdad, Sanzo?

Sanzo abrió los ojos con horror.- ¡Arg! Bueno, pero apártate de mí.

Goku y Gojyo sonrieron y fueron a sentarse a la mesa ya libre de compras.

-Vamos, Sanzo. Ya está todo preparado.

-Os odio a todos.-dijo Sanzo, mientras dejaba su lectura en la mesita y se levantaba para acercarse a la mesa.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a Kashu-chan y a lady-gojyo por sus comentarios. Estoy muy contenta de que os gusten los capítulos y espero que sigan gustandoos.**

**Aquí está el 12, después de jugar su partidita al mahjong :)**

* * *

-¡EY! Has hecho trampas. No es justo. Hakkai dile algo.-refunfuñaba Goku.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, pero te he ganado.-dijo Gojyo para después estirarse cual gato y bostezar.

-¡Aaayyy¡Qué paliza os he dado!- se volvió hacia Sanzo. -¿Nee, Sanzo? Hoy no estabas inspirado, te has quedado el último.

Gojyo miraba a Sanzo sonriente, mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

-¿Nee¿Nee?

De un manotazo apartó el brazo de Gojyo.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ!?!?!?

Sanzo se levantó de la silla bruscamente y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Los demás se miraban asombrados ante la reacción de éste.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó algo asustado Goku.

Hakkai lo miró apenado.

-Nada, ya verás que no es nada. Voy a verlo.

Y levantándose salió por la puerta que momentos antes había visto hacerlo a Sanzo.

Gojyo miraba la puerta y los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Cabizbajo se preguntaba el por qué de su huída. "¿Qué le pasa?" "Antes estaba bien. Creía que le había gustado." "Si no quería¿por qué me abrazó así¿Por qué me besó también¿Por qué no me apartó y gritó como siempre?". Cada vez entendía menos las reacciones del rubio, pero cada grito, cada desprecio, cada desaire, le dolían más.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿Sanzo?

Hakkai había salido al pasillo, pero éste estaba vacío. Al fondo vio un pequeño balcón con la puerta abierta. Se dirigió hasta allí y sintió el frío de la noche.

Fuera estaba Sanzo, inclinado sobre la barandilla y mirando a la calle.

Lo miró durante unos segundos y le habló.

-Con movimientos tan bruscos seguro que te has hecho daño. Déjame verte.

Avanzó hasta él y vio cómo mantenía una mano en la herida del pecho.

-¿Te duele?

Hakkai inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sanzo giró la suya y encaró al otro.

Hakkai sintió pena de esos ojos tristes y llenos de secretos. "¿Es que todo tiene que guardárselo para él?"

-Sanzo…

-Sí.

Hakkai lo miró sin comprender.

-Sí que me duele, -Sanzo, esta vez, dirigió su mirada al cielo y habló con una voz suave pero cargada de sentimiento. – pero sabía que lo haría. Supongo que es algo por lo que tengo que pasar. Una cicatriz más no importa.

Hakkai no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que Sanzo no se refería a sus heridas, al menos no a las físicas.

-Sanzo¿por qué no vamos dentro? Empieza a hacer frío.

Sanzo miró a su compañero y asintió. Cada vez le dolía más el pecho y sentía cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Lo único que quería ahora mismo era dormir. Dormir para dejar de pensar y dejar de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Caminaban lentamente por el pasillo, Sanzo todavía con la mano puesta en el pecho y algo encorvado. Le costaba caminar y el esfuerzo de antes le pasaba factura. Un dolor punzante se extendía por todo su torso.

Al llegar a la puerta, se paró ante ella y tomó aire. Se incorporó lo máximo que pudo y apartó la mano de su pecho. Abrió con decisión y entró.

Sanzo ni siquiera miró a los otros, se encaminó directamente hacia la cama, con paso lento pero firme, y se sentó en ella, dejando reposar los brazos en sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo.

Gojyo no había despegado su mirada del rubio desde que había vuelto a la habitación, y ahora lo veía sentado en la cama como si nada de lo que había pasado fuera con él, aislándose de nuevo en su mundo. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre, pero viendo las reacciones del rubio prefirió callar.

-Goku, ayúdame a subir algo de cena.-le dijo Hakkai al más joven.

Goku, que también miraba a Sanzo, giró la cabeza y asintió ante la petición.

Los dos salieron dejando otra vez solos a sus compañeros.

Gojyo había optado por guardar silencio pero no podía aguantar y descargaba su frustración con un tic en la pierna. Poco a poco la intensidad del movimiento aumentaba, el ruido contra el suelo se hacía más audible y a la vez más insoportable. Gojyo, apoyado en la mesa, miraba su pierna y a Sanzo alternativamente, cuánto le hubiera gustado levantarse y lanzarle un buen puñetazo al rubio, gritarle todo a la cara y callarlo con un beso.

-¡Estate quieto! Me vas a volver loco.-le recriminó Sanzo sin moverse de su posición.

De pronto el pie paró, y el ruido infernal cesó. Estaba decidido, estaba dispuesto a levantarse y hacerlo, pero cuando ya estaba a medio camino de incorporarse, la entrada de sus dos amigos con la comida interrumpió su acto de valentía.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Hakkai al ver a su amigo medio de pie, medio sentado.

-Ehh…al baño. ¿Puedo?-dijo recuperando su tono burlesco.

-Mmm, claro. Pero esto ya está, así que date prisa o se enfriará.-Ahora giró la cabeza hasta ver a Sanzo y añadió más suavemente.-Sanzo, la cena.

Sin levantar la cabeza del todo, giró la cara y por el rabillo del ojo miró a Hakkai, detrás de él vio a Goku que lo miraba con cara triste. Al final, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, con un suspiro se levantó.

Gojyo salió del baño. Ya estaban todos sentados, la única silla libre era la que estaba enfrente de Sanzo. Se encaminó hacia allí y se sentó.

Comenzó a comer, pero sin perder de vista a su monje, le lanzaba miradas furtivas que no pasaban desapercibidas para Hakkai, quien a cada momento estaba más seguro de lo que ocurría.

La cena había acabado y el plato de Sanzo estaba casi intacto.

-Vamos, Sanzo. Tienes que comer algo más. Necesitas recuperarte y…-Hakkai se calló al ser interrumpido por el aludido.

-Estoy harto de oír la misma frase una y otra vez. ¿Puedes callarte ya?-como si de una víbora se tratase, Sanzo había escupido las palabras envenenadas.

Hakkai, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, la cerró sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

Goku no sabía dónde mirar, estaba nervioso y preocupado. Sanzo nunca le había hablado de esa manera a Hakkai y quería que toda esta locura terminase de una vez.

Gojyo miraba incrédulo a Sanzo, que mantenía la vista fija en su plato. El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y la apoyó en su mano.

Hakkai, sin mediar palabra, cogió el plato de Sanzo y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

-Hakkai…-Gojyo ante el repentino movimiento, miraba cómo su amigo , sin rastro de su eterna sonrisa, se movía rápidamente hasta terminar de limpiar.

Hakkai se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, sin volver la vista dijo:

-Tomaos las pastillas.

La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en silencio. Gojyo miró a Sanzo y al ver que éste no se movía, dando un resoplido salió detrás de su amigo, dejando solos a Goku y Sanzo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Sanzo habló:

-Vete.

El sonido había salido de manera casi imperceptible de la boca de Sanzo.

Goku lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE TE VAYAS, IDIOTA!

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron con miedo. El grito lo había asustado y había dado un pequeño respingo en la silla.

-¡¡¡VETE!!!

Goku se levantó de un salto y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió hasta la puerta, dejándola abierta en su huída.

Sanzo seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa. Estaba rojo de ira y le corroían los remordimientos. Se levantó y con fuerza y rabia azotó la puerta cerrándola con un gran estruendo.

* * *

**Lo siento, soy mala y trato fatal a los personajitos que tanto me gustan, pero tenía que ser así, al final tendrán su recompensa ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! aquí está el 13, q no por ser un número algo gafe significa que el capítulo sea malo, jeje, espero q os guste, ya se acerca el final!**

**Gracias a Kashu-chan por su comentario, no importa q sea corto, me encanta que te gusten los capítulos. Siempre es bueno saber que opináis. **

**Gracias también a lady-gojyo por su comentario y por preocuparse. Estoy bien, estuve resfriada pero nada que no se arregle en 4 días, he tardado más por eso y por las fiestas. **

**Por cierto, para que quede claro, Sanzo no tiene la regla, es por si quedaba alguna duda :p. Es un hombre, muy hombre, que tiene problemas y no está del mismo humor siempre, creo que hacerlo siempre igual sería un rollo, y no quedaría realista, la gente cambia de humor como de camisa, algún comentario te puede sentar mal y ponerte de mala leche, y luego estar más feliz q unas pascuas. Bueno pues ahí queda eso, ahora a disfrutar de este capítulo hecho con cariño.**

* * *

"Mierda mierda mierda ¡MIERDA!" Cada palabra iba acompañada de un puñetazo en la puerta, hasta que con el último pensamiento la abrió de golpe y salió al pasillo. 

-¡GOKU!

Lo único que vio del muchacho eran sus pies girando por el pasillo mientras oía sus rápidas pisadas.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y miró al techo. Tras unos segundos mirando a ningún punto en particular y con su mente perdida en el infinito, se decidió a caminar. No siguió al muchacho, sino que avanzó en dirección opuesta, hasta llegar al balcón que momentos antes le había dado cobijo.

Abrió la puerta y no le sorprendió ver que la lluvia caía incesantemente. Salió fuera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al contacto con las primeras gotas. Otra vez fue hasta la barandilla y allí descansó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y algo lo había sacado de ellos. Se giró y encontró el motivo. Hakkai lo miraba desde la puerta. Bajó su mirada, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su amigo y volvió a fijarla en la calle, donde una pareja caminaba bajo un paraguas y unos niños corrían a resguardarse de la fría lluvia.

-Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- dijo Hakkai colocándose a su lado y observando a los niños correr.

Miró al rubio y vio cómo las gotas caían por su cabello hasta alcanzar la cara e ir bajando por su cuello hasta desaparecer al encontrarse con la ropa. El pelo le cubría los ojos y parecían lágrimas las que surcaban su rostro en lugar de lluvia. Tenía la ropa empapada y temblaba levemente.

-Vamos, Sanzo.

-Hakkai…

El rubio fijó sus ojos violetas en los verdes del otro, y abrió la boca para continuar pero un movimiento de cabeza y un gesto con la mano se lo impidieron.

-No, Sanzo. Está bien.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron en señal de asentimiento y juntos, abandonaron el balcón.

Por el pasillo, los charcos de agua delataban su recorrido. Al llegar a la habitación de Sanzo, Hakkai se despidió.

-Buenas noches, Sanzo.

Sanzo asintió y giró para entrar pero algo pasó por su mente y frenó a su compañero que avanzaba camino de su habitación.

-Espera.

Hakkai lo miró con interés. Vio como el monje entraba y después de revolver en su mesita, salió con una bolsa de papel.

-Toma.

Hakkai la cogió y la abrió y no pudo más que sonreír al monje al ver el pastelito de carne reposando en el fondo de la bolsa.

-Seguro que le encanta.- terció el de ojos verdes.

-Lo guardaba para una emergencia.- dijo Sanzo sin darle importancia. Pero para él por supuesto que la tenía. Nunca había tenido intención de herir a Goku, y esperaba que con esto, el otro así lo entendiera.

-Tranquilo. Ya verás que todo acaba bien.- Hakkai se volvió y siguió el camino hacia su cuarto.

-Gracias, Hakkai.- con un tono más bajo de lo habitual, Sanzo agradeció al otro su comprensión.

Hakkai se volvió y con una gran sonrisa se despidió.

La habitación seguía tal y como la había dejado. Gojyo no había vuelto y eso lo tranquilizaba, ahora no quería más discusiones, estaba muy cansado.

Se deshizo de su ropa mojada, quedándose solamente con los pantalones, y se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla, para después acercarse a la mesita y tomarse las pastillas que tanto había insistido Hakkai. Retiró las sábanas y se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose al instante.

Una cabeza pelirroja apareció al cabo de una hora por la puerta. Por suerte, aunque la luz estuviese apagada, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la calle iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Avanzó hasta las camas y vio la figura de Sanzo encima de la cama. Las sábanas a sus pies y él, encima de la cama sólo con sus pantalones.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le encantaba ver así al rubio, su piel a la luz de la luna era más blanca si cabe, dándole un aspecto de estatua griega. Sus músculos marcados y el rebelde pelo tapándole la cara.

Se inclinó para apartar aquel mechón que no le dejaba admirar a Sanzo en su totalidad y al tocarlo sintió su suave piel. Su mano tembló sólo con aquel sencillo roce. Miró su cara despejada y sintió deseos de besarla, de recorrerla con sus labios y saciar su sed, pero en lugar de eso, siguió admirándola unos segundos más, hasta que un movimiento del rubio lo despertó de su fantasía. Se apartó un poco para no molestarlo y vio cómo Sanzo se encogía y su respiración se alteraba. Con mucho cuidado cogió las sábanas que reposaban a sus pies y las tendió sobre él. El monje dejó de temblar y volvió a respirar calmado.

Gojyo lo miró con cariño y fue hasta su cama, se deshizo de su chaqueta, de las botas y calcetines y se acostó.

-Buenas noches, Sanzo. Mañana no te me escapas.-susurró Gojyo sonriendo al dormido Sanzo.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana y cayó en la cara del rubio. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se giró para ver si su compañero de habitación había vuelto.

Allí estaba, durmiendo de cara a Sanzo. Tapado hasta el cuello y con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Este tío siempre duerme sonriendo?" Sanzo se levantó sin hacer ruido, retiró las sábanas y se puso de pie. Iba descalzo para no hacer ruido, ya se pondría los zapatos fuera. No quería despertar a Gojyo o tendría que hablar con él, y eso era lo único que no le apetecía esta mañana. Antes de coger su ropa, se dirigió a la puerta, y con mucho cuidado cogió el pomo. Comenzó a girarlo, y un chirrido se empezó a oír. "Mierda de puertas."

Un gruñido lo alertó, miró al otro y vio cómo se removía entre las sábanas. Redobló sus esfuerzos en no hacer ruido y consiguió girar el pomo entero. Lo único que faltaba era abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Sanzo miró al otro con el ceño fruncido y vio cómo se levantaba de la cama. "Me la juego" Abrió la puerta de golpe e intentó salir. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sacar un pie al pasillo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con fuerza y un pelirrojo cabreado le cerraba el paso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo sé lo sé, hace millones de años que no actualizo, pero si habéis leído mi perfil, allí lo explicaba. Cuando iba a actualizar, el fanfiction este me daba error, y días más tarde mi ordenador murió inesperadamente y con él mis historias. Gracias a dios todos los capítulos se los mando por email a una amiga, q si no... Bueno y ayer mismo me lo reenvió y aquí lo traigo.**

**Gracias a lady-gojyo por su comentario, espero q no te decepcione este capítulo, supongo que no es lo q te esperas pero igualmente creo q está bien, a mí personalmente ¡me encanta! El siguiente ya SÍ será el final, y tendrá contenido erótico.**

**Os recuerdo que esta gente se había quedado uno con el picaporte en la mano y el otro cerrándole el paso (hace tanto tiempo que a lo mejor no os acordáis).**

**Disfrutad y espero muchas reviews¡ah! el consejo de esta amiga es que no ponga el final hasta que no tenga 500 reviews, jeje, no voy a ser tan mala, pero os podríais estirar un poco, anda.**

* * *

Se miraron con furia a los ojos. Saltaban chispas. 

Sanzo no había retirado su mano del picaporte y lo asía con fuerza. Gojyo, por su parte, mantenía su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-¡Aparta!-gruñó Sanzo apartando la vista de esos rubíes encendidos y tirando con ímpetu del pomo.

Gojyo arrimó el pie también a la puerta para ejercer más presión e impedir la huída del rubio.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Esta vez vamos a hablar, y vamos a dejar las cosas claras. No permitiré que huyas eternamente. ¿No ves que esto también va conmigo?-su cara reflejaba la rabia y la decepción de sentirse excluido.

Al ver aquella sinceridad en su gesto, Sanzo sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, pero recobrándose inmediatamente, volvió a su pose agresiva. No iba a dejar que aquella cara le venciese. Tal vez su decisión le haría daño, pero mucho mejor hacerlo ahora y dejar de sufrir más, que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y arruinar su vida y la de Gojyo para siempre.

Se armó de valor, miró fijamente a los ojos del otro, y montando una fachada que mostraba odio y rencor le gritó:

-No quiero saber nada de ti. ¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez! Lo único que me provocas son dolores de cabeza.

Después de aquella declaración se hizo el silencio. Un silencio sólo roto por la respiración agitada del monje, quien miraba expectante a su compañero. El rostro de Gojyo no reflejaba emoción alguna. Parecía que no había oído las palabras de Sanzo, hasta que de la nada surgió un puño que impactó contra la cara del rubio, lanzándolo al suelo.

Ahora la piel roja, la mirada fulgurante. Gojyo se lanzó encima de Sanzo y antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven monje estaba sujeto por las muñecas con un colérico pelirrojo a horcajadas sobre él.

Un hilillo de sangre manaba de su labio inferior para deslizarse suavemente por su mandíbula y acariciar su cuello.

-Pero… ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO, IMBÉCIL?

Sanzo se agitaba bajo el peso del otro, se retorcía intentando liberarse y alzaba las piernas intentando alcanzar a Gojyo.

-Bueno, creo que ahora podemos hablar.-Gojyo se acomodó encima del otro. Estaba inclinado sobre el rubio, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas. Sus caras quedaban una encima de la otra, y mechones de un color rojo brillante rozaban el rostro acalorado de Sanzo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡APARTA!

Sanzo arremetía con furia contra el suelo, sus pies descalzos lo golpeaban produciendo un débil sonido.

-Te vas a hacer daño.-le advirtió Gojyo.-Y yo no te voy a soltar, así que mejor para.

-¡QUE TE DEN, GILIPOLLAS!

Junto a su grito, alzó la rodilla hasta que al fin consiguió llegar a su objetivo.

-¡AY!

Gojyo, por el repentino golpe, se llevó su mano izquierda a la espalda, donde había recibido el rodillazo. Sanzo aprovechó su liberación y reaccionando rápidamente, le devolvió el puñetazo anterior.

Ahora las posiciones habían cambiado. Sanzo, encima de Gojyo, intentaba seguir pegándole y Gojyo, debajo, luchaba por detener aquellos puños que furiosos arremetían contra él.

Por fin Gojyo había ganado aquella batalla. Retenía los puños de Sanzo con sus manos, impidiendo que estos se acercasen de nuevo a su cara magullada.

-¿Sabes qué?-preguntó jovial a Sanzo.

Sanzo, con cara de pocos amigos, lo miró resentido.

-¿Qué?-contestó de mala gana.

Gojyo como respuesta sólo alzó un poco sus caderas, haciéndole notar a Sanzo el bulto de sus pantalones.

El rubio pegó un brinco e intentó zafarse de las manos del pelirrojo. Con tanta pelea sus cuerpos no habían dejado de rozarse y ahora se encontraban en aquella comprometida postura.

Con el desconcierto de Sanzo, Gojyo, con un rápido movimiento, volvió a invertir sus cuerpos.

-Es que prefiero encima.- soltó con una sonrisa.

-¡Serás hijo de…

No pudo acabar su frase porque una lengua pugnaba por introducirse en su boca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban besándose con lujuria. Sanzo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, siendo consciente sólo de esos labios que lo atormentaban con aquellos tórridos besos. Poco a poco el arrebato del principio fue calmándose para dejar paso al amor. Las lenguas ahora se rozaban sensualmente, invitando al otro a una danza llena de sentimiento. Sus manos, antes peleando por superarse, ahora se entrelazaban amigables, apretándose con pasión. Gojyo movía insinuante su cadera contra la de Sanzo, haciendo doloroso el resistirse más, y entre pequeños gemidos reprimidos y respiraciones agitadas, una palabra rompió todo.

-Sanzo-aquel nombre dicho entre los gemidos hizo desmoronarse en un segundo el paraíso.

Sanzo abrió los ojos. La lengua cesó su actividad y sus manos se abrieron con estupor. "Pero…¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?"

Apartó su cara de Gojyo, quien lo miraba con asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?

Gojyo frunció el ceño. Empezaba a hartarse de los cambios de humor del rubio. Tan pronto era el hombre más apasionado, como se convertía en un ogro sin sentimientos dispuesto a matar al primero que se cruzase en su camino.

-Mira, maldito monje de los cojones. Estoy harto ti. ¡ESTO LO VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR YA!

Apretando más las muñecas de Sanzo contra el suelo. Gojyo se dispuso a dar su discurso.

-Te quiero, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo estropees todo por una tontería. Sé que te gusto, me has besado y hemos disfrutado. No entiendo por qué no quieres que esto pase. Podemos estar juntos y el mundo va a seguir girando.- su tono cambió a uno más dulce y comprensivo.- Entiendo que tengas miedos e inseguridades, pero yo estaré contigo. Sé que piensas que así decepcionas a tu maestro, pero creo que se sentiría muy orgulloso si viese en qué clase de hombre te has convertido, y seguro que estaría muy feliz de ver que tú lo eres, no importa si con un hombre o con una mujer. Ahora sólo puede ir a mejor¿no crees?. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Sanzo se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que Gojyo había dicho era lo que lo atormentaba. El rechazo de su maestro, la decepción de ver que lo había ignorado.

Pensaba en su vida. Aunque hubiera mucha gente a su alrededor siempre había estado solo. Un monje de su altura no se relacionaba con nadie, no tenía amigos y menos alguien que lo amase. Su vida era solitaria. Pero ahora alguien pretendía cambiar eso. Alguien se había acercado a él, unos locos se habían convertido en sus amigos, y uno de ellos había transformado su pétreo corazón en un órgano bombeando sentimientos sin parar. Tal vez necesitase tiempo para pensarlo, o tal vez ya había pasado demasiado y si esperaba más, todo se marchitaría y lo perdería.

Miró los ojos de Gojyo y lo que reflejaban era sinceridad. Sí, Gojyo estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

Gojyo se inclinó más sobre Sanzo, mientras soltaba sus muñecas y las liberaba de su agarre. Acariciaba suavemente su pelo conforme unas suaves palabras salían de su boca.

-Sólo eran unos besos. No tenemos que hacer nada. Comprendo que lo que pasó en el templo con esos…

-No pasó nada.-le cortó Sanzo.

Gojyo levantó la cabeza y miró a Sanzo.

-No hace falta que hablemos ahora de eso. Podemo…

-Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada.-ante la mirada inquisidora de Gojyo, Sanzo siguió.- Es cierto que me encerraron en un cuarto y que querían…bueno, ya sabes. Pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo mi maestro llegó.

Gojyo escuchó con atención y al terminar Sanzo, sólo pudo sonreír.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro.-y cambiando su cara por una más pícara, añadió.- Así que no te causaría ningún trauma si lo hacemos¿verdad?

Sanzo alzó una ceja y miró al pelirrojo. Era guapo, de eso no cabía la menor duda; tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, no había más que verlo salir de la ducha; besaba como los ángeles, al notar sus labios un escalofrío recorría su espalda; sólo mirarlo producía en él una sensación de tranquilidad, se sentía seguro a su lado, a gusto entre sus brazos. No podía negarlo más, se había enamorado de aquel Don Juan, pero lo mejor de todo es que él también lo quería. Así que no le quedó más remedio que desviar su mirada para decir socarronamente.

-Por supuesto que no.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!! ya está ya está, el capítulo final. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRAS REVIEWS, me ha encantado ver cómo os habéis animado esta vez, jeje.  
**

**Gracias a Sha Shiori porq no me ha estrangulado, ejem, y porq se engancha a mis historias, jajaja, eso me encanta.**

**Gracias a lady-gojyo, tranquila, aquí está el final, no te mueras por favor. me alegra que te gustara el otro capítulo, ;)**

**Gracias a Holic por su comentario tan bueno, cuando vi tu review me alegré un montón, con las demás también por supuesto, pero como nunca había tenido una tuya, pues más. Espero que el final te guste y que sigas leyendo de estos dos q son los mejores, jeje.**

**Y gracias a Kashu-chan q siempre tiene tiempo para dejar su comentario, muuuchas gracias.**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste, como es el final es algo más largo, eso es bueno, aunq al ser el lemon, no se yo, porq no se me dan muy bien, a ver q os parece. Le he metido un toquecito de humor para q no quedara muy pastel.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y espero veros en la próxima.**

* * *

Gojyo rió ante el comentario de Sanzo e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

-Pues te vas a enterar, Sanzo-sama.-remató el pelirrojo con un tono sensual que erizó la piel de su querido monje.

Agarró con fuerza los cabellos dorados de Sanzo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la pasión que lo consumía. Los labios carnosos de Gojyo se cerraban en torno a los de Sanzo, y éste daba pequeños mordiscos a ese manjar al que ya se había acostumbrado y del que parecía no estar satisfecho nunca. Con cada furioso beso, Gojyo rozaba su cadera contra la de Sanzo, consiguiendo que de ambas bocas salieran gemidos contenidos, y cuando el contacto se hacía más fuerte, no podían evitar dejar salir aquel sonido de su desesperada garganta.

Sanzo mantenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Gojyo, la camiseta le estorbaba pero sus dedos temblaban con el sólo contacto de su morena piel. Gojyo notando la vacilación del rubio, dejó por un momento los labios de éste y con un rápido movimiento cogió su camiseta y se la quitó, demostrándole que podía tocar lo que quisiera, todo cuanto allí había era suyo.

Sanzo volvió a colocar sus manos en el cuerpo de Gojyo, poco a poco recorrían el torso del otro, pero en el pecho, las vendas le impedían su ascenso. Lentamente fue deshaciendo los nudos y desliándolas, descubriendo por fin todo el cuerpo de Gojyo. Acariciaba suavemente su musculoso torso, su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda.

El beso aún seguía su curso, las lenguas se tocaban ya libres de cualquier timidez, y exploraban sus bocas con ferviente fogosidad. Gojyo, imitando la acción del monje, apartó una mano de su pelo, la llevó al pecho del otro, y con cuidado empezó a retirar las vendas. Cuando la blanca piel de Sanzo estuvo expuesta, Gojyo, dándole un último beso, se alejó de la dulce boca del rubio y comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

Sanzo abrió los ojos contrariado ante el repentino cese de sus besos, pero al sentir el aliento de Gojyo en su cuello, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Gojyo pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Sanzo, daba pequeños besos en aquella piel de mármol y mordía sus hombros. Las manos iban primero, acariciando cada centímetro libre de tela, rozando cada pequeña cicatriz. La boca iba detrás, dejando su huella a cada paso. Al llegar a su pecho se entretuvo con sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y haciendo que Sanzo se mordiera los labios y levantase su cuerpo para acercarse más.

Sus respiraciones agitadas demostraban su desesperación. Las manos de Sanzo en el pelo de Gojyo, las de éste bajando libres por su cintura, hasta toparse con el borde del pantalón. Dejó de besar su pecho, y sus manos dejaron su tarea para llegar otra vez a la boca de Sanzo. Se besaban con absoluta dedicación, Sanzo apretaba contra él a Gojyo y éste acariciaba la cara de Sanzo. Se separó un poco y entre besos atinó a hablar.

-Vamos a la cama.

Sanzo abrió los ojos y mirando a Gojyo asintió levemente.

Gojyo se hizo a un lado y se levantó. Sanzo lo imitó y antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo ya estaba sujeto por aquel pelirrojo impaciente.

Arrastró a Sanzo hasta la cama y allí, en la misma posición en la que estaban en el suelo, se dejaron llevar.

Gojyo prosiguió su trabajo y volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura del otro, pero antes de tocar siquiera el botón, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna. Sanzo dejó salir un gemido ronco, aquello lo estaba matando, la estrechez de los pantalones se hacía insoportable y ahora Gojyo estaba haciendo que casi llegara a ser doloroso. No lo hizo desesperar más y desabrochó sus pantalones, dejando por fin libre su abultada entrepierna. Casi se pudo oír el suspiro de alivio por parte de Sanzo. Gojyo sonrió con malicia y sin dejar a Sanzo ni un segundo de respiro, metió la mano en su ropa y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ahora el gemido sí se pudo oír, y Gojyo sonrió satisfecho.

Se recostó encima de Sanzo, dejando suficiente espacio para que su mano siguiera procurándole placer, y se acercó a su boca. Sanzo abrió sus ojos y miró con deleite a Gojyo, casi sin poder evitarlo miró hacia abajo y pudo ver cómo aquella mano se movía con maestría sobre su miembro. Gojyo siguió la mirada del monje y él también contempló aquel movimiento lento pero constante que hacía a su amante estremecerse de placer.

-¿Te gusta?-susurró Gojyo al oído de Sanzo.

Sanzo ante una nueva oleada de placer, cerró los ojos y contestó con voz ronca.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Gojyo rió y añadió:

-Pues ahora verás.

Sanzo abrió los ojos y notó como la mano de Gojyo había cesado su movimiento y se separaba de él.

Gojyo cogió los pantalones de Sanzo y terminó de quitárselos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Sanzo se sintió un poco avergonzado y se sentó en la cama, intentando tapar algo de su cuerpo, pero enseguida se sintió aliviado al ver cómo Gojyo abría sus pantalones y se los quitaba con rapidez, arrojándolos junto con los suyos al suelo.

El pelirrojo, de rodillas en la cama, se fue acercando poco a poco a Sanzo, lo cogió de las caderas y lo obligó a tumbarse. Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y se tumbó entre ellas, haciéndole notar su hombría. Sanzo empezó a ponerse nervioso, y Gojyo, notándolo, comenzó a besarlo. Besos suaves y lentos, caricias en su pelo, en su cara. Su mano volvió a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte antes olvidada, pero no se detuvo ahí, continuó bajando hasta coger su propio miembro y colocarlo suavemente contra Sanzo.

-No te pongas nervioso, Sanzo. No te voy a hacer daño. Te quiero.

Junto a la última frase, su miembro se fue introduciendo poco a poco dentro de Sanzo. El rubio tensó su cuerpo y estiró su cuello, intentando acallar su dolor. Gojyo besaba su pelo y su frente, sin dejar de empujar contra él. Era un movimiento lento, pero doloroso. Sanzo notaba ese dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse, sólo manteniéndolo rígido. Gojyo trataba de relajarlo con caricias y besos, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él.

-Sé que la primera vez es dolorosa. Lo siento, Sanzo.

Sanzo miró sus ojos rubíes y lo besó. No podía reprocharle nada, aquello era algo que él también quería hacer y que a pesar del dolor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al ver la reacción del rubio, Gojyo se sintió más confiado y comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Lentamente entraba y salía, y el dolor que Sanzo sintiera en un principio, aunque aún presente, poco a poco se acompañaba de un placer que aumentaba hasta llegar a eclipsarlo por completo, siendo ya sólo consciente de la marea de sensaciones que despertaba aquel acto en él.

Sanzo alzó sus piernas y las acomodó en las caderas de Gojyo, haciendo más profundas sus embestidas y más placentero el movimiento. Aunque el miembro de Sanzo había sido olvidado por las manos de Gojyo, no estaba del todo desatendido, sus cuerpos conforme se movían iban provocando un sin fin de fricciones en él, haciendo que fuese igualmente saciado.

Preocupado por el dolor que pudiera sentir Sanzo, Gojyo intentaba que su ritmo fuese lento y cadencioso, pero después de unos minutos, el deseo lo consumía y poco a poco el ritmo de sus caderas aumentaba, entrando y saliendo de Sanzo desenfrenado. Las respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de los gemidos inundaban la habitación, sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose y deseándose. Sus ojos mirándose y contemplando con admiración a su compañero. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus cabezas y sus caderas siguiendo aquel ritmo imposible. Gojyo miró hacia abajo y pudo contemplar el miembro de Sanzo, hinchado y pulsante.

Al levantar su mirada vio a Sanzo. Nada en su vida le había parecido tan hermoso como aquel rubio acostado en la cama, con los ojos ahora cerrados con fuerza, las mejillas encendidas, y mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Su frente adornada con pequeñas gotas de sudor lo hacían incluso más bello. El rubio estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Unas estocadas más y su boca dejó escapar un gemido ronco, mientras sus sudorosos cuerpos se bañaban con su esencia. Gojyo al sentir la presión que ejercía Sanzo sobre su miembro al terminar y cómo se mojaban sus cuerpos, sintió una nueva oleada de placer, más intenso y acabó por derramarse en el interior de Sanzo, junto a un sonoro gemido.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se tumbó al lado de Sanzo. Abrió los ojos, no sabía en qué momento los había cerrado, y admiró a su satisfecho rubio, quien todavía respiraba con dificultad mientras su pecho subía y bajaba veloz. Nada de eso le importó a Gojyo para, con una radiante sonrisa, abrazar a Sanzo y hundir la cara en su cuello.

-Te quiero.-le dijo con voz somnolienta.

Sanzo lo miró sorprendido, ya era la segunda vez que le decía eso, y aunque él se sintiese así, era mucho más difícil decirlo. Mientras lo miraba, ambas respiraciones se normalizaron, e incluso la del pelirrojo se hizo más lenta y pesada. Gojyo se había dormido. Sanzo torció la boca en una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Casi de inmediato acompañó en sus sueños al pelirrojo.

El día los sorprendió en la cama, Sanzo hacia la ventana y Gojyo abrazándolo por detrás. Sus caras relajadas e incluso felices.

Un molesto rayo de sol cayó directo en la cara de Sanzo. Frunció su frente y entreabrió los ojos. Notaba a Gojyo en su espalda, y por miedo a despertarlo, se quedó quieto. Los minutos pasaban y Sanzo mantenía su posición, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al infinito. Gojyo respiraba sobre su nuca produciéndole un cosquilleo. De pronto, Sanzo se dio la vuelta y zarandeó a su compañero. Gojyo abrió los ojos con pereza y al ver a su rubio, sonrió tontamente.

-Buenos días, Sanzo.-dijo mientras acompañaba su frase con un beso en los labios del otro.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo de repente Sanzo.

Gojyo alzó una ceja y miró extrañado a Sanzo.

-¿Eh?

Sanzo exasperado hizo un mohín y repitió.

-Y yo a ti.

Algo en la cabeza de Gojyo reaccionó y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa exagerada.

Sanzo desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín.

-Eres idiota. Deja de sonreír como un imbécil.

Cuanto más le decía, más grande se hacía la sonrisa de Gojyo.

-Como no quites esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara me levanto y cojo el abanico.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa se esfumó.

-Vale vale. ¿Qué hora es?- Gojyo miró hacia la mesilla y vio la hora.- Pf, pero si es tempranísimo.-de nuevo la sonrisa apareció en su boca, pero esta vez llena de picardía, y maldad.- Aún tenemos tiempo antes de desayunar.

Se acercó a Sanzo y comenzó a besarlo. Sanzo se dejó llevar por la pasión del medio demonio y correspondió a sus besos, querían rememorar la noche anterior.

Los besos se iban haciendo más intensos y ambos se sentaron en la cama, abrazados, las manos volaban por sus cuerpos. Sanzo se fijó por casualidad en la mesita y miró extrañado el reloj. Al comprobar la hora, sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

-¡IDIOTA!

Junto con su grito, la puerta se abrió, y cuatro pares de ojos se miraron con auténtico pavor.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, hasta que una voz temblorosa se oyó.

-Goku, no mires.-Hakkai le tapó los ojos al más joven al que se le había descolgado la mandíbula. Como pudo lo sacó de allí y cerró la puerta, dejando a Gojyo y Sanzo al borde del infarto.

Los ojos de Sanzo casi fuera de sus órbitas pasaron de la puerta al pelirrojo.

-Vaya, qué situación¿no?-Gojyo se había recuperado e incluso veía aquello gracioso.

Antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, la mano de Sanzo se había estirado y asía con fuerza el abanico, estampándolo un segundo más tarde en la cabeza del despreocupado Gojyo.

-¡ERES IDIOTA¿ACASO NO SABES NI LEER UN RELOJ?

Gojyo se levantó como un resorte y desde una distancia considerable miraba con miedo a Sanzo. Se giró hacia el reloj y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ups!-dijo Gojyo esbozando una sonrisa.- Me he confundido.

-¿Cómo puedes confundirte?-Sanzo estaba rabioso, se levantó y fue detrás de Gojyo sin dejar de golpearlo con el abanico.-¿Tan difícil es leer un maldito reloj?

-¡Ay! Deja de pegarme.

Con cada golpe, Gojyo se iba acercando más a la puerta, hasta que al final Sanzo la abrió y con el último golpe cerró la puerta en sus narices, dejándolo en el pasillo.

Gojyo se tapaba como podía.

-Sanzo por dios. Abre la puerta.

Una sonrisa de autentica maldad apareció en los labios de Sanzo, quien se limitó a decir con voz calmada:

-No.

Gojyo, con una mano tapándose y con la otra golpeando la puerta, bramaba desde fuera:

-¡SANZO¡ABRE!

Varias cabezas se asomaron a las puertas y cuchicheaban señalando al desvergonzado que gritaba desnudo.

Sanzo con paso lento se acercó a la mesa y cogió su pistola.

-Cállate.

Gojyo dejó de intentar tirar la puerta a base de puñetazos y sonrió confiado.

-Vale. No abras, pero todo el mundo se enterará de que anoche tú y yo hicimos el amor, y lo peor –ahora su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. –sabrán lo que me has confesado esta mañana.

El gesto antes calmado de Sanzo, se tensó y se acercó a la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra.-amenazó el rubio haciendo sonar un clic que Gojyo reconoció de inmediato..

El pelirrojo se armó de valor y le retó:

-Pruébame.-cogió aire y comenzó a gritar- SANZO ME QUIE…

La puerta se abrió y una mano salió para cogerlo del pelo y arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación.

Acorralado contra la pared, Gojyo tenía la pistola apuntando a su cabeza y la cara de Sanzo a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Te he dicho que te calles.-dijo Sanzo con voz firme.

-Cállame tú.-respondió Gojyo cogiendo las caderas de su rubio.

Sanzo alzó una ceja y selló los labios de Gojyo con los suyos.

-FIN-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestros comentarios, como ya he dicho os espero en la próxima historia, q por cierto ya la tengo escrita, jeje. q loca!**


End file.
